O Traveller
by ArdeaSpark
Summary: When you're a kid living in a time machine, it's pretty obvious life is going to be interesting. Oneshots about Edmund's life and adventures with the Doctor
1. Found Day

**Hello! To all the people who read my fic 'From Lands Afar', here is a set of oneshots about Edmund's life with the Doctor. Some will be funny, some may be sad, some may be completely insane. If you haven't read 'From Lands Afar, I suggest you do or you may not understand some things in this, the first few chapters should be enough.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:It's a big shame, but I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia or Doctor Who.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Found Day?<span>

Edmund yawned widely as he stretched. Normally, when he did this, he knocked some of his 'animals' to the floor, at least the ones who hadn't bothered to wake up before him or sleep somewhere else. Today this did not happen. This was very unusual. On every morning that he could remember, the ones since coming to live in the TARDIS with the Doctor, Rory and Amy, he had not been alone when he woke up. To wake up alone now was disconcerting.

It was even more disconcerting to find he was the only one in his room, never mind in his bed.

_Where is everyone?_

He poked his head out of the door to his room.

"Hello?" he called down the corridor. "Amy? Rory?"

No answer.

Pulling on his hoodie, Edmund made his way to the TARDIS's kitchen/ living room. The lights were off when he reached it, another odd detail as the mornings were when everyone relaxed together in the living room, before running off on an adventure for the day. In the evenings they were normally too tired to do much besides fall into the bed.

Spooked, Edmund felt around for the light switch. He had never actually used it (the lights were always on when he came in) but he was fairly sure it was too the left of the door. He thought he heard a giggle after he had been searching for a good two minutes.

Finally, the switch was located.

"Surprise!"

Amy, Rory and the Doctor leapt out from behind the couch. The animals leapt out from the small gaps and crevices they could fit in. Brightly wrapped parcels lay on the coffee table, surrounding a birthday cake.

"W-What is all this?" asked Edmund.

"Duh! It's a birthday party!" replied Amy. Edmund could vaguely remember being at birthday parties when he was younger, but that period was still mostly a mystery to him. He was sure of one thing though.

"It probably isn't my birthday," he pointed out. "I can't remember when my birthday is."

He wasn't even sure how old he was. The trio of adults had only been able guess he was around nine or ten when they had found him. So by now they reckoned he could be 11.

"We know that," said the Doctor. "We decided to celebrate the day we found you."

"You're celebrating the day you found me?" asked Edmund, incredulously.

"Why not? It's the day we saved you from being frozen, and if we hadn't, we would never have got the chance to know you," said Rory.

"So, it's not so much a 'birthday party' as a 'found day party'?"

"Sure, let's call it that. Happy Found Day, Edmund"

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys thinks? And does anyone have any ideas for oneshots? I'm happy to hear them.<strong>


	2. Pond

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, and a huge thanks to _diff-r-ent-1 _for some awesome ideas. This ones short. I came up with it after watching the Doctor Who Christma special 2010, and noticed the Doctor call Amy 'Pond'. It bugged me for a while. Anyways, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer:If I owned The Chronicles of Narnia or Doctor Who, it might well be a sign of the apocolypse  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Pond<span>

It was something that always confused Edmund, every time he heard it. He just didn't understand; it didn't make sense. It wasn't one of those small details either, it was a fairly big one. Someone's name is a fairly big deal after all. Why did the Doctor always call Amy 'Pond'? She was married to Rory now, surely her last name would be 'Williams'?

Edmund shook his head. A lot of the things the Doctor did didn't really make sense to him, but he wasn't getting worked up about those now, was he? He considered the idea that perhaps the Doctor was in love with Amy, and didn't like the fact that she had married Rory, so by calling her 'Pond' he was denying that her marriage ever took place. But then why would he let Rory travel on the ship with them? And why did he give them a brilliant honeymoon as a present (even if the trip had nearly ended in disaster).

No, he doubted it was that. Amy had told him about how she'd tried to kiss the Doctor (on her wedding day!), who had swiftly moved aside and directed her to Rory.

It still confused him, and irked him for such a long time that he had to ask the Doctor.

The Timelord just grinned at him.

He didn't reply. He walked off.

Edmund scowled after him for 30 seconds, before he decided to forget it, and move on to pondering why Amy and Rory had been dressed in a policewoman and a centurion outfit the night before.

* * *

><p><strong>Had to put that last part in, the look on Amy and Rory's faces would be pricless!<strong>


	3. We should listen to Rory more often

**Hello! As always, thanks for any reviews and/or adding to this favourites/story alert. This chapter will have to be dedicated to _diff-r-rent-1_, who gave me the idea in a review, as well as many others. Hope you like it. I've done this more from Rory's point of view because he's a great character, and it seemed to fit. I also should point out now to avoid any confusion: these oneshots will not be in chronological order. 'Found Day' was set at the start of Edmund's second year and the TARDIS, and this one jumps back to his second month. It's easier for me to write the stories as they come.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:I still don't own The Chronicles of Narnia or Doctor Who, though the wooden animals are mine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>O Traveller; We should listen to Rory more often<span>

"No! No way! There is no way I will allow you to go there!" Rory yelled.

"What! Rory you're being impossible. How would you be able to stop me anyway? I own the TARDIS…sort of…"

Rory frowned at the Timelord, and shook his head.

"I won't let anyone out of this TARDIS," he said, sternly, "if there is a live dinosaur within a two mile radius."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Edmund enter the console room and approach Amy, who was leant against a rail looking rather bored as he argued with the Doctor. They were repeating the same arguments over and over and the Doctor was beginning to sound very much like a small child not getting their own way.

"What are they arguing about?" he heard Edmund ask, scooping up Nate of the floor and tickling him under the chin. The wooden lion started purring, and Rory could only wonder if he was actually a house cat in disguise. The little creature had quickly gotten into the habit of following Edmund everywhere, curling up in his lap when the boy sat down. Rory had also noticed that Nell, the spider, loved nestling in Edmund's hair, Ven, the snake, was always curled around his wrist and Momo, the Lemur with the biggest eyes he'd seen, liked to hide in the boy's hood when he was wearing one. The other animals would often be with him as well, but those were the ones Rory had noticed the most

"It's quite stupid." Amy replied. "You know that film we watched last night?"

"The one with the dinosaurs?"

"Yeah, that one. Well, the Doctor wants to go to the Jurassic period, or the Cretaceous period, and see the dinosaurs. Rory doesn't want to, putting it mildly."

Rory vehemently objected to the idea.

"Edmund!" the Doctor exclaimed, putting a arm round his shoulder. "You'd like to see the dinosaurs wouldn't you?"

"Erm…"

"Of course you would?" continued the Doctor. "What boy wouldn't want to see a real live dinosaur?"

_One that doesn't want to be eaten, _thought Rory, thinking of the film. _I wonder what that was like for them. Did they live long enough to notice they were being swallowed? I wonder what that would have felt like. Would they have been able to see anything, or would they have been in complete darkness? I wonder if they would have been conscious when they reached the stomach, and felt themselves being digested. How weird would that feel?_

He was so busy with his wandering thoughts he did not notice that the Doctor had won the argument (as in he'd taken the TARDIS to the Cretaceous Period on Earth and there was nothing Rory could do about it.)

"Okay" Everybody out! We've got some dinosaurs to see! Hang on! We might want this." The Doctor pulled a silvery-coloured, cuboid shaped object out of his pocket.

"Here you go Edmund," he said, handing it to the boy who scrutinized the object.

"What is it?" Edmund asked, holding it up and frowning.

"It's a camera," replied the Doctor. "So you can take pictures."

Edmund looked blankly at him.

"I'll explain outside. Come on!"

* * *

><p>Crouched in the conifer and ferns close by a large lake, even Rory had to admit he was impressed... and happy as Triceratops were herbivores. They wouldn't want to eat him; though the horns did make him nervous.<p>

"Ok, so you put it on this setting, the picture setting, and press this button to activate the shutter," explained the Doctor to Edmund.

"Shouldn't you turn the flash off so you don't scare those things?" suggested Rory, thinking of how easily he could be squashed by these dinosaurs. His shoulders were level with the creature's pointed nose, and his head a bit lower than the horns above their eyes. He remembered when he was boy, and going through his dinosaur-mad phase, he'd once read that a Triceratops could weigh up to 12 tonnes. He would not want to cause a stampede and be trodden by the herd they were observing.

"Actually, that is a good point," the Doctor conceded.

Rory turned to Amy, whose head was tilted to one side, eyes looking thoughtful, mouth closed. Her 'daydreaming face' as he always called it.

"I wonder what it would be like to ride one of those?"

Rory nearly had an aneurism. _She did not just say that. Please say she did not just say that!_

He did not need to look at the Doctor to know the lunatic thought it was an awesome idea, and was now pulling off part of the conifer to tempt a Triceratops with.

"Doctor, don't you dare!" he hissed, scrabbling for the Timelord who was crawling his way out of the bush and towards the nearest of the large, tri-horned creatures.

The Triceratops, for its part, rather liked having food brought to him, and was not objected to having four strange little things (one smaller than the others) stood around it, some rubbing its skin.

He wasn't even disturbed when one of the bigger one's gave another of the bigger ones lift onto his back before helping the smaller one up as well. The two weren't a burden to him, and they didn't poke or kick him.

Another of his herd-mates was also not against the idea when offered a conifer and mounted by the other two.

Rory looked down at the ground, which seemed a fair distance away, and tried to remember the single time he'd gone horse riding. On second thoughts, that probably wasn't the best idea; the horse hadn't behaved for him at all and in the end he fell off.

He attempted to steady his breathing, focus on staying upright and not grip the Doctor's arms too tightly.

"Don't worry Rory. What's the worst that could happen?" asked the Doctor.

The question was swiftly answered when one of the very dinosaurs Rory did not want to see crashed through the trees and charged for the herd, which scattered in all directions.

How the two managed to hold on to their mount was a mystery to Rory. And he didn't need mirrors to know that the Tyrannosaurus Rex was behind them, the shadow over them was confirmation enough. He supposed the good thing was that Amy and Edmund weren't in its path. The bad side to that was he had no idea where Amy and Edmund where now (he later learned that by some very lucky coincidence, their Triceratops ran towards the TARDIS and they were somehow able to hop off, without breaking any bones, to take refuge in the time machine).

"Okay! So we have two advantages here," yelled the Doctor over the roaring and the wind rushing past them.

"Right! What are those?" Rory questioned.

"1, a T. Rex can't run."

"It seems to be moving pretty dam fast!" Rory replied, trying hard to ignore the feeling of warm breath in his back.

"There's no air-borne phase so it isn't really running. However, it can walk fast when it has the proper motivation so that's not really an advantage to us…"

Rory wanted to slap his forehead. He did consider the Doctor a good friend, but sometimes he wanted to wring the guy's neck.

"So is there actually an advantage?" he asked, praying it wasn't teeth he heard snapping behind him but a tree branch knocking out the giant predator. It was unlikely as there were not any trees nearby, but a guy can still hope.

"Yes! You see, a is very large and has a long tail. Both things mean it finds it very difficult to turn around quick. Now, here goes. Geronimo!"

The Doctor grabbed the Triceratops frill and yanked one side backwards, causing the dinosaur to veer sharply to the left with a sharp yelp. As predicted, the T. Rex could not follow their path, and decided to chase the Triceratops that had been in front of them instead.

"See. I told you not to worry," said the Doctor triumphantly as they rode away from danger.

Rory still wanted to slap him.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? I hope I wasn't too far out on Rory's character. I think he does have a sense of adventure, otherwise he would have never stepped foot in the TARDIS, but he would be concerned for everyone's safety.<strong>

**Any ideas  
><strong>


	4. Stay away from shiny objects

**Hello! I'm back! Thanks to all of you who reviewed and those of you who have added this to their favourite stories. So I recently bought Voyage of the Dawn Treader and was inspired by it to write this little piece. You'll easily guess which part._ CrazyDyslexicNerd_, here there be dragons! *imaginary audience stares at me* On with the story!**

**Disclaimer:Still don't own 'The Chronicles of Narnia' or 'Doctor Who'.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>O Traveller; Stay away from shiny objects<span>

Amy and Rory leant against the large, scaly creature they could only describe as a dragon, even though the Doctor had spent a good ten minutes trying to explain to them what the actual term would be. They still called it a dragon; it breathed fire for one, so what else would they call it (they were rather glad of this fact now that it was night time and quite cold).

The Doctor was a few metres from them and the campfire the dragon had helped them start, trying to manipulate a machine into performing the opposite of its function. He ducked as it suddenly emitted bright green sparks and cursed…sort of.

"Fiddlesticks!" he exclaimed

Amy's eyebrows lifted, she looked to Rory to find his had as well. The 'animals' with them that were paying attention to the Doctor sniggered. The dragon let out what could be construed as a whine.

"I'm sure he'll sort it out soon, Edmund," India, the tiger, assured, rubbing the dragon's paw.

The dragon, Edmund, tried to give her a smile. He looked more like he was baring his teeth, and he was far too miserable to give it a worthwhile attempt, but she understood.

Edmund really wished he hadn't found the cove they were in now, that was filled with piles of treasure. He really wished he hadn't picked up that coin. He wasn't trying to steal it, he just wanted a closer look at the design on it (it had looked like a skull at first, but then Edmund had noticed the tentacles protruding and the fact the eyes weren't hollow). He'd only held it for a few seconds when he heard rapid clicking noises behind him and turned in time for a bright green light to fill his vision, before his entire body started to feel strange. He couldn't really remember much else, just coming round feeling as though a stampede of horses had run over him. And when he tried to stand him, he couldn't maintain his balance and flopped back down to all fours. Then he saw the scales on his arms, and the claws he now had. Spinning round in panic, he noticed the tail, and then the wings. He sneezed and jerked back when flames shot from his nose. The whole experience distressed him so much, he didn't notice his animals on the floor, trying to get his attention, and flew off in haste trying to find answers.

He eventually returned after learning something, and when he came across Rory and Amy frantically searching for him, though a part of him wished they hadn't scolded him quite so much for wondering off and getting turned into a dragon- he had clearly learned his lesson. Of course, the couple couldn't stay angry with him after seeing how forlorn he was, and directed him back to the cove.

He had listened patiently as the Doctor explained that whatever race it was that lived on the planet (Flogans?-no that wasn't right) had set up this machine to defend what they saw as sacred artefacts from another race who shared their planet. When an unknown organism entered the cove and touched a piece of the artefacts, the machine-that had a very long and confusing name-was activated and would transform that organism into a large, scaly creature which was supposed to then scare off others coming with intentions of stealing their treasure.

Edmund reckoned the 'large scaly creatures' may have had something to do with the fact that the race who had created this machine died out long ago. A part of him hoped it had been painful for them. Another part felt a bit guilty for thinking that but conceded he had a right to feel angry.

Now, approximately 8 hours after he had been transformed into a dragon, Edmund was getting very miserable. It wasn't just himself that was relying on the Doctor to fix the machine either.

"Finally!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Edmund, come here and stand perfectly still."

Edmund happily obliged.

"Now, Edmund," The Doctor began, sounding rather serious. "You know when adults say 'this won't hurt a bit' and really what they mean is, 'this will hurt a lot'?"

Edmund nodded.

"This won't hurt a bit!"

The Timelord flicked a switch, and Edmund's vision was once again engulfed in green light.

When it dissipated he was left on the floor, gasping. Immediately, the three adults and all the animals rushed to him.

"It's okay," the Doctor soothed, helping him sit up. "Just breathe deeply and try to ignore the feeling that you've still got wings… Because jumping off a cliff thinking you can fly can be a really bad idea sometimes."

Edmund frowned. _I'm not that dumb…I'd check the mirror first._

After a few minutes, they helped the boy to his feet.

"Now, let's get back to the TARDIS before something else happens," said Rory.

"Actually, I know some people who need Doctor's help," said Edmund, grinnin sheepishly.

"Who?"

"Those guys there."

Dragons, of various sizes, glided down into the cove, looking very hopeful. Altogether, there were about 20 of them.

"Alright," sighed the Doctor. "Everyone in a line."

* * *

><p><strong>And years later, when Eustace was turned into a dragon, Edmund could really sympathise with him. In case no one understand what Edmund meant when he thought he'd check the mirror, he meant he'd check the mirror to see if he had wings before jumping of a cliff. When I read it through I thought that part might not have been clear, but if I added more it seemed to rambling.<strong>

**Did anyone see the new series of Doctor Who on Saturday? All I can say is 'wow'.  
><strong>


	5. Hello Sweetie

**Hello again! Thanks for the reviews! It's good to know people like this story, gives me motivation to write more. I hope you like this little piece; it introduces Edmund to someone who, in my opinion, is a very important (and awesome) character**.

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Chronicles of Narnia' or 'Doctor who'. I'm slightly envious of those who do.**

* * *

><p><span>O Traveller; Hello Sweetie<span>

"What the?" spluttered the Doctor, staring with wide, horrified eyes. "What? Who? Who could do this? How could they just violate the TARDIS like this!" The timelord carried on wailing in indignation at the atrocity before him. Someone had put graffiti on the TARDIS, in an alien language. In fact the Doctor was at a loss at to which one it was and what it translated to.

Edmund watched the scene and tried to ignore the feeling of paranoia he was feeling that someone was following them. He had looked back about 15 times now, and he suppressed the urge to make that 16. It had started after he and the Doctor had passed a café, on their way back from foiling a plan by creatures called Daleks to destroy the Earth . Edmund had thought they looked rather like dustbins on wheels with a plunger and whisk as arms (it probably wasn't his best idea to tell them that). As they passed the cafe, a woman, with blonde, curled hair had winked at him, and held a finger to her lips. He had no idea who she was.

Amy and Rory came out.

"What are you yelling about, Doctor?" Amy asked.

"That!" The Doctor exclaimed, pointing angrily at the graffiti. "Someone has violated my TARDIS!"

The couple turned to look at it.

"Oh! Well, I'm sure it'll wash off," Amy soothed.

"But it shouldn't have to be washed off, it shouldn't even be there!" howled the Doctor. "And where were you when this happened?" He asked, accusingly. Rory blushed and stammered. Amy rolled her eyes.

"What did you think we'd get up to when you said you'd let us have some quality time together?"

The Doctor quickly decided to change the subject.

"Edmund, would you go and get the translator from inside. It's by the wotsit."

Edmund stepped into the TARDIS.

"Which ones a wotsit," he murmured to Hazel, who was sat on his shoulder.

"I think he means the green one. See that pad next to it."

Edmund picked up the sleek metal pad and walked back outside.

"Brilliant, now just hold it up so the camera's pointed towards the graffiti," the Doctor instructed, leaning down so his head was level with Edmund's.

"Erm…why am I doing this?" the boy asked.

"Well, if someone's going to scribble on the TARDIS in an alien language, and we're on Earth where I know every language, and for some reason the TARDIS is not translating it for us, then of course I want to know what it says."

A few seconds later the translator pinged, and a message popped up on screen

"Hello sweetie?" they both said at the same time, one in confusion, one in exasperation.

"Hello sweetie," repeated a new, female, voice behind them. It was the woman from the café.

"River!" the adults exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" asked Amy.

"You _drew_ on my TARDIS!" The Doctor spluttered. River grinned in reply, walking towards them

"It'll wash off," she shrugged. "Hello Edmund," she greeted the boy, ruffling his hair. "Hmm…you were a bit taller the last time I saw you," she remarked. Edmund looked to the Doctor. This should have been confusing, but he had lived with the timelord for about 3 months now, and was beginning to get used to confusing things.

"Edmund, this is River Song," said the Doctor. "She's a time-traveller like me, and we've been meeting in a kind of backwards order." Then he pulled a blue notebook from his bag.

"Right, so where are we up too? Have you met the Lord Octarion of Careece yet?"

"Spoilers!" River yelled, smirking gleefully.

* * *

><p><strong>And for those of you who don't remember, Hazel is the 'wooden' eagle.<strong>

**I had to introduce Edmund to River, she is one of the best characters ever, and I cannot wait to find out how she met the Doctor. I have my theories, and I'd love to see if I guessed right.**

**Funny side note: that description I gave about the Daleks was what I thought years and years ago when my Dad showed me some of the 'old' (pre Christopher Eccleston) Doctor Who. I also misheard their name, and until the age of nine thought they were called 'Garlics'.  
><strong>


	6. Sleeping Arrangements

**Hello! As usual, thanks for any reviews, they were greatly appreciated. I hope you all enjoy this little story I came up with. I just thought since the Doctor encounters so many people, and some die, or he has to make a difficult choice to save a planet, it must have an effect on him. And anyone who travels with him.**

** Dedicated to anyone who has ever lost someone important to them.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia or Doctor Who. **

* * *

><p><span>O Traveller: Sleeping Arrangements<span>

Edmund was not sure what had started this little tradition of theirs. It wasn't something they did all the time, just after a particularly rough day. And when a time-traveller says a rough day, he means a rough day. Whilst a lot of their adventures where fun, there were also a lot which weren't: when the Doctor had to make hard choices to save a planet, or when they had come across something so horrifying that Edmund heard Rory and Amy mutter amongst themselves that maybe they should have found somewhere different, somewhere safer, for him.

One particularly trying day was when they came across a planet at war with itself. Edmund still did not understand what had started the civil war, but he did know that it had been going on for so long that children from both sides had rebelled, demanding that their parents end the feud. They had tried to help the children, help the adults who really should have known better, and whilst they had succeeded in ending the war it hadn't been without a price. A boy, no older than Edmund, had died when he stood between both armies and begged for an end to the fighting. No one was sure who had fired the shot that killed him, but that didn't matter to the Doctor. What did matter was that a child had died because adults, who should have known better (they had grown up in the war as he had) were too selfish and arrogant to make peace. That child, Tor, had lost his family, but he didn't want to take up arms against 'the enemy', he just wanted no one else to suffer as he had. The Doctor made sure his wish was granted, even though he wouldn't be around to see it.

Edmund found it very difficult to sleep that night. He lay on his bed, 'wooden animals' gathered around him to give as much comfort as they could offer. Edmund couldn't help but remember Tor's eyes. The boy had looked so haunted when they first met him, but there was one occasion where he and Edmund had played and Tor had actually acted like the child he was. He had laughed: the high and merry giggle of a boy whose voice hadn't even broken. Edmund had been his friend, even if it was only for a short while, and then he was gone. The time-travellers had left many people behind on their voyages, but there had always been the possibility of going back to them. But Tor had died. There was no possible way that Edmund could see him again.

He wasn't really sure how to explain it, but he felt this ache in his chest when he thought about Tor. He hoped there was an afterlife so that Tor would be with his family again.

Edmund soon realized there was no way he would be getting any sleep tonight.

Sighing, and wiping his eyes, he sat up in his bed before getting to his feet. The animals roused themselves and followed him. Nate had already clambered into his arms.

Edmund padded softly through the halls of the TARDIS, towards the control room. He had a feeling (which was proved correct) that the Doctor would be there.

"You should be asleep," said the Timelord softly, without turning round.

"You should be as well. Timelords need sleep too," replied Edmund.

"Someone's got to control this thing."

"I know full well you can leave it in orbit around a star or a planet, even just plain land it, and go to sleep."

The Doctor turned round to look at him.

"And why aren't you in bed?" he asked.

"Same reason as you," Edmund replied. "I can't stop thinking about Tor."

He wiped his eyes again. Damn things wouldn't stop streaming. He cuddled Nate tighter to himself, wondering how something that looked so solid could just as easily be soft.

The Timelord approached him, engulfing the young boy in a hug. Neither spoke for a long time, Edmund because he was openly crying at this point, the Doctor because he was still trying not to.

After some minutes, the Doctor picked the boy up and balanced him on his hip (Edmund was still small and slight enough for him to do this-a fact the child sometimes detested, but right now was very thankful for). He carried the boy thought the TARDIS, back to his room. Along the way, Amy and Rory had joined them.

It was a good thing Edmund's bed was a fairly large bed, meant to accommodate all the 'animals'. Now it meant the four of them could fit quite comfortably on it, even though Amy and Rory brought their own duvet (and if Rory had let go of Amy and rolled over he would have ended up on the floor). They all snuggled together, 'animals' included, giving and receiving as much comfort as they needed.

It didn't happen every night, but when they needed the comfort, they were always there for each other. Sometimes they'd be in Amy and Rory's room. One time they had been in the living room, and ended up in a big jumble on the couch. It was always in the same order though, Rory at one end with Amy against him and Edmund sandwiched between her and the Doctor. The animals snuggled wherever they could.

And when he woke up, Edmund would feel a little bit lighter, knowing that he had so many people that would always be there for him when he needed them, and quite often when he didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel I should also say I don't own Start Wars or Jedi Apprentice. I haven't read Jedi Apprentice, but I've seen it on Fanfiction and decided to have a look a what it's about, and got the idea of a world where the children have started a rebellion to end their parents war from that.<strong>

**If you liked this (or if you didn't and know how I could have done better) I would really like to know.  
><strong>


	7. Finchley Memorial Hospital 1926, Part 1

**Hey! Sorry about how long I've taken writing this one, but I hope the fact that it'll be continued makes up for that. Thanks again to all who reviewed or added this to Story Alert, it's always greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Chronicles of Narnia' or 'Doctor Who'. It would be so much fun if I did.**

* * *

><p><span>O Traveller; Finchley Memorial Hospital 1926, Part 1<span>

A young nurse couldn't help but smile at the giggling she could hear coming from beneath the covers of the bed. Paul and Sarah Hart were bright and happy children, despite being caught up in a tram accident. And fortunately, besides the broken arms they both received, they hadn't been seriously injured and would be going home tomorrow with their parents.

"Now where have those two got too? I could've sworn they were here a second ago," she said, smiling as she approached the bed and the rather obvious lumps beneath the covers, which shook as more giggling was heard.

"Hmmm, they don't seem to be under the bed, or behind the curtain. I know, I'll check under these covers!" With that, she grabbed one edge of the covers and flung them up into the air, only to see bright green smoke dissipating and no children.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you don't know where my wife is!" yelled the young man, confused, angry and scared. "She's heavily pregnant, she couldn't have got far."<p>

The nurse looked just as upset and scared as he did.

"We don't know sir, she just vanished," she tried to explain, voice trembling slightly.

"How is that even possible? She just decided to up-sticks and go out for morning coffee?"

The nurse, Susie Melling, was only young, just 18 and new to the profession. She didn't know how to handle this situation. She thought it was very unfair of the Doctor Roberts to leave her here like this, even if he was only trying to find out what had happened.

"Excuse me sir, miss, but I just need to get into this room," said a man, wearing a bow tie as he gently pushed past them. Following him was a dark-haired boy, and a young couple around the same age as the expectant father.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" she asked. The man turned round, smiling a goofy grim.

"I'm the Doctor, I'm here to help. They're with me."

His companions followed him into the room, the boy giving her a shy smile.

"I'm sorry, you can't go in there, it's dangerous!" She warned, following him.

"Is it?" he asked from the centre of the room. "And what's so dangerous about an empty room in the middle of a hospital?"

"There was a woman in here. My heavily pregnant wife, and she has apparently disappeared," replied the young man.

"And you are?"

"I'm Frank."

"Okay Frank, what would you say if I told you that your wife had fallen into another universe. Well, not really fallen, more like slid, maybe….let's say she just ended up there and leave it at that."

"You're mad," Frank replied, incredulously. The young man who had been following the Doctor snorted.

"Rory!" hissed the young, flame haired woman with him.

The man with the bow tie ignored them, adding, "she's not the only one either. Two children have done the same thing."

Susie gasped. She already knew about the two children, it was common knowledge among the staff, although the information hadn't been made public to avoid panic. Nurse Walters had stepped out of their room, sheet white and mumbling about a green mist before fainting. A doctor trying to help her had noticed the distinct lack of patients in the room behind her that he knew had held two children beforehand, and raised the alarm.

The strange man claiming to be a Doctor turned to the young boy accompanying him.

"Would you mind taking a picture? Something might show up on it."

"Really?"

"No, but it's always a good excuse I use to take pictures."

The boy pulled a small, silver coloured object from his pocket.

"What is that?" asked Susie.

"It's my camera. The Doctor just gave it to me for my 'Found Day,'" replied the boy.

"Found day?" Frank questioned, wondering how much more of this madness he could take.

"I don't know when my birthday is, so we celebrated the day they found me," the boy replied, shrugging as he held up his camera and took a picture of the room.

"That's rather…sad," commented Susie.

"I'm not bothered by it," said the boy. "I'm Edmund by the way."

"I'm Susie."

Edmund fiddled with buttons on the back of his camera.

"Doctor, something has shown up on the picture."

"It has?" The crazy one (as Susie and Frank had both mentally dubbed) sounded surprised. Edmund handed his camera to the Doctor, who examined the picture looking rather confused. Then, looking round the room with a frown, he licked his finger and held it up. His face brightened.

"Perfect," he cried. "Whatever teleporting device was used, it's left residual energy."

"Meaning what, exactly," asked Frank.

"Think of a trail of breadcrumbs leading us to your wife."

"It's a trail of breadcrumbs?"

"No, nothing like that at all, but just think of it as that."

He held the camera back for Edmund to take, still looking round the room, trying to find a way that he could follow the 'breadcrumbs'. When Edmund made move to take his camera back the Doctor was puzzled, and looked round.

Edmund was nowhere to be seen.

"Doctor, where's Edmund?" asked the young man.

"Well, Rory, it seems as though Edmund has also 'fallen' into this other universe."

"How?"

"The residual energy," replied the Doctor, "wasn't really residual energy. It was some kind of tracking device. Actually it was about a million miniscule tracking devices that all worked together as one, that stayed behind to look for something, and somehow Edmund triggered it."

"But there wasn't any of this residual energy in Paul and Sarah's room," the red-haired woman pointed out.

"I'm guessing it doesn't stay longer than a few hours at the most."

"But why take Edmund?"

The Doctor turned to Frank.

"Had you wife suffered any broken bones? Was that why you brought her to the hospital?" he asked. Frank shook his head.

"She was only here for a check-up," Frank answered. "The midwife was concerned at the last one, wanted to do another before the baby comes. What's that got to do with any of this?"

"I'm trying to figure out what your wife, the Hart children and Edmund have in common," the man replied before muttering on to himself. "But it couldn't have been that anyway, Edmund's wrist was completely healed, and there are others here with broken bones and they haven't disappeared. What can possibly connect those four?" The Doctor rapped his knuckles against his head.

"Children," said Susie. They turned to her. "Sarah, Paul and Edmund are children," she began to explain, "and your wife is about to have a child," she turned to Frank. "Whatever it is, it's after children."

* * *

><p>"Edmund! Edmund, wake up!"<p>

The voices of Nell, Ven and Momo roused him. How had he fallen asleep? He'd been in a hospital with the Doctor, hadn't he?

He opened his eyes. Hovering above him was a young woman with dark hair and eyes that seemed familiar. The 'animals' were sitting on his chest, but as he sat up they moved back to their usual position (his hair, his wrist and his hood).

"Are you alright?" asked the young woman.

"I think so," Edmund replied. "Where are we?" He looked around the room. It looked like a mix between a bedroom and a ward. The walls were plain and white, and there were beds along both sides of the room. Each bed had a set of drawer at the end, and shelves between them. In the corner, two children, a few years younger than him, each with one arm in a sling, played with some toys as they watched him curiously. He guessed they were Sarah and Paul Hart.

"I'm don't know," replied the young woman. "But it looks like an orphanage to me."

Edmund turned to her, and noticed the large bump indicating pregnancy (a late stage of pregnancy).

"Oh, are you Frank's wife?" he asked.

"Yes," she smiled. "He's ok, isn't he? He hasn't worried himself too much?"

"Erm…"

"Oh well, so long as he doesn't do anything stupid. What's your name?"

"Edmund." She smiled.

"I always thought that was a nice name. I'm Helen, Helen Pevensie."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, did I manage to fool you, or did you guess right away that Edmund was going to meet his parents. If your wondering why I decided to call Edmund's father Frank, it's because that was the name of the first King of Narnia. It seemed fitting, especially since, in the movie, Lucy says that her mothers name is Helen (the name of the first queen). Just wanted to explain my reasoning.<br>**

**There actually is a Finchley Memorial Hospital, although I have no idea what it looks like (in the present or back in 1926).**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
><strong>


	8. Finchley Memorial Hospital 1926, Part 2

**Hello again! Thanks for any reviews/adding this to story alert/adding this to favourite stories. It still amazes me that people other than my friends and I like the crazy stories I come up with. Sorry for taking ages to update this, I was debating whether to end 'Finchley Memorial Hospital 1926' this chapter, but decided against it as I would have rushed the ending. So, goods news is you get another chapter, bad news is you have to wait for me to write it.**

**Important note for this chapter: I'm not sure if any of you remember this, but in 'From Lands Afar' I mentioned Edmund has psychic abilities, and can look into the past of the area he's in. I just wanted to mention it so nobody would get too confused this chapter. I need to come with a one-shot about that.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:refer to previous chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>O Traveller; Finchley Memorial Hospital 1926, Part 2<span>

As Sarah and Paul Hart giggled at the Nell, Ven and Momo, Edmund was deep in conversation with Helen, trying to figure out what manner of being they had been abducted by.

"I only met her briefly," said Helen. "There isn't much I can tell you."

"You're adamant that it's female, that's a start," replied Edmund. "What does she look like?"

"She….she doesn't look like how I imagined an alien would," Helen answered. "She looks human."

"So does the Doctor, but he says we look Timelord. Actually, you'd be surprised how many aliens I've met who look human, maybe with an odd characteristic, but very much human in appearance."

"She doesn't look…real."

Edmund raised an eyebrow.

"She doesn't look as though she's really there. She…" Helen struggled to find the right words. "She shimmers, like she's going to disappear, though you can touch her and she's solid enough. And she doesn't speak, but she makes sure we're comfortable. Paul and Sarah seem to like her."

"And you do too?" Edmund asked.

"She seems perfectly agreeable, once I ignore the fact I was brought here against my will."

Edmund couldn't help but snort at that. The worries he had were not abated by any of the facts Helen told him, especially since not one of them gave him any idea how he could escape. Maybe he could have a look around, or look backwards.

For that, he would need to be completely focused. Whilst his 'gift' came naturally to him, he would often be so overwhelmed with information that he couldn't make sense of it. So, calmly breathing in through is nose and out through his mouth, he let his mind wander backwards.

Images swirled round the room; people moving quickly in reverse. He couldn't get a good look at them.

Stop. Watch.

Laughter filled the room; children playing happily. They were humanoid, but their skin was differing shades of green. They had no hair and a ridge going from the middle of their forehead, over their head and down the back of their necks. And their clothes seemed to be pyjamas, or at least clothes you wouldn't wear outside. An adult walked into the room and all the children giggled and dived onto the beds. As Edmund watched her, she seemed to shimmer as Helen had described. She approached each child in turn, giving each a cuddle as she tucked them into bed. When all the children had been tucked neatly in, she sat in a rocking chair and pulled a story book off a shelf and began reading.

Pull back.

Helen was looking at him, concerned.

What happened to you?" she asked. "It was like you just…like you were somewhere else."

"I was, in a way," Edmund said. "It's complicated; I can't explain it properly myself, but I can see backwards." At her confused face he explained more. "I can see the past."

Her eyebrow raised, but she believed him.

"What did you see?"

"Children. This was an orphanage," he replied. "Is that door locked?"

"No, but she won't let us out of this room."

"Hmm…" Edmund approached the door and opened it. The being on the other did not bear any physical resemblance to the adult he had seen in his vision, but something told him it was the same being. She shimmered exactly as the adult had. She looked like a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, but Edmund knew appearances could be deceiving, especially with holograms, as he expected this woman to be.

She blinked calmly at him. From her expression, she seemed to be asking him what he wanted.

"Can I look round the building?"

She smiled and held out her hand. She would be a guide. He took her hand, allowing her to lead him out of the room. When Helen tried to follow, she held her other hand up; she was telling Helen to stop.

"I think she wants you to stay here," said Edmund, glancing between them both.

"Why?" Helen asked, crossly. In answer, the woman looked down at Helen's bump.

"Maybe she thinks you need to rest."

Helen looked at her bump, considering this.

"Perhaps she's right," she conceded. "Besides, someone will have to keep an eye on Paul and Sarah." She glanced back up at him. "Watch yourself though, I don't know why but I don't like the idea of her taking you out of my sight."

"Don't worry about it. We'll be back soon," Edmund assured, before letting the strange woman lead him away.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so these are all the children in the hospital?" asked the Doctor, looking round the ward. Most of the beds were occupied, and some parents were also in the room. Both children and adults were looking at him quizzically.<p>

"Yes," replied Susie.

"Do we really need to involve them. Can't you 'follow the breadcrumbs'?" asked Rory

"No, it disappeared after Edmund did. Now, you stay here, and if anything happens, keep everyone calm. I'm going to get my TARDIS!" And with that, the Doctor ran out of the room.

"What's a TARDIS?" asked one of the parents.

"It stands for 'Time and Relative Dimensions in Space'," explained Amy. "It's a time machine."

"Don't be daft, girl, that's impossible," scoffed another parent. Amy just smiled in reply and Rory burst out laughing.

A whirring noise and swirling wind signalled the arrival of the TARDIS. The adults (except for Rory and Amy) and children stared as the blue police box materialized in the middle of the room. The Doctor leaned out of the door.

"Pond!" he exclaimed. "How long was I gone?"

"A few minutes at the most," Amy replied. "You've gotten better at timing," she commented as he ducked back into the TARDIS before coming out with four identical objects. Each had a flat disc as a base with a short rod, about half a metre high, standing upright from the centre. He placed one in each corner of the room before pulling up a chair and waiting.

Frank, Susie, Amy and Rory stared at him.

"What are we doing now?" asked Susie.

"Waiting."

"For what?"

"For someone else to be taken."

"You're using these people as bait!" Frank fumed.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. For whatever it is to try and take someone else. I've prevented it," the Doctor gestured to the four rods in the corners. "And at the same time, we'll be led to where ever Edmund, your wife and the two children have been taken."

And then they waited.

* * *

><p>Edmund chatted to the holographic woman as she led him through the rooms of the enormous orphanage. There had been kitchens, dining rooms, classrooms, lounges, assembly and exercise halls and more bedrooms. He had not yet seen a door that led outside, and neither had he seen a window. There hadn't been any in the bedroom either, now that Edmund thought about it.<p>

"Are we underground?" he thought aloud.

"Yes," replied the woman in a soft voice. Edmund's eyes widened.

"You can speak English?" he asked. The woman did not reply at first. After some moments she said,

"It's complicated." Edmund frowned. She had said that with the same inflections he had, when he said the same phrase earlier.

"Are you learning English as I say it?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Okay. You're quite smart for a hologram. What happened here?"

She considered his question for a minute, before leading him on. She took him to a room, which reminded him of a headmasters office (Amy had told him many stories about being sent to her head teacher, and this was very similar to how he had pictured it).

She walked up to a panel on the back wall, saying something in a language Edmund didn't know. The back wall slid down, revealing another room. What appeared to be a computer screen and keyboard were at the opposite end. She led him to it, and placed her hand on a raised, rectangular pad.

The screen flickered. A person, who looked to be from the same race as the children who Edmund had seen in his vision, appeared on the screen and started speaking. Edmund sighed.

"I don't understand what he's saying. The TARDIS isn't here, it translates things for me."

The woman frowned in concentration, staring intently at the computer. Suddenly, the words changed from whatever language it had original been to English.

_Of course,_ thought Edmund, _she learnt some from me and transferred that to the computer. It's filled in the blanks from what she already knows._

The video started again from the beginning.

"If you are hearing this, then you have grown too old for to need the holograms care. From here, you will go to another sanctuary, closer to the surface, to help with the clean-up operation. Many years ago, civil war broke out on the surface. The havoc wreaked on the world by the weapons used was devastating, and very nearly destroyed it. Fortunately, both sides realized the damage they had caused and were still causing, and were able to treat with each other. But the surface had already become inhospitable. Many had died from contaminated water and food grown in poisoned soil. However, all was not lost, scientist told the leaders that the world was not beyond salvation, but they needed to act. Some areas had already started to regenerate themselves, but others needed help. A plan was formed. The population would migrate to sanctuaries below ground. Children would be cared for in facilities with specially created holograms, whilst the adults worked to undo the damage that had been done. When it is deemed that the surface is hospitable once again and the world can support the population, everyone will go to the surface.

You are old enough now, and have been taught the skills needed to help with this effort. Should you enter a relationship and have a child, he or she will be brought to this care facility so that your attention is not divided between caring for the child and helping to heal the world.

With any luck, we are at a point where the end is in sight, and your service will not be required for long. Good luck."

The screen went blank. Edmund looked back at the hologram.

"But why aren't there any children here now." She gestured back to the screen.

"This was shown in the assembly halls."

The same man was once again on the screen.

"Children, if I am speaking to you now, it is because the surface is once again hospitable. You will be taken to the surface where you can bask in the light of the sun, feel the wind in your face and the grass beneath your feet. No longer will you have to hide down here. When you arrive at the surface, you will be reunited with your parents. Do not worry for your caregivers. They…they have worked long and hard, and deserve a rest now. They cared for you whilst your parents could not, and it was their only wish for you to see them again and not live here forever. Do not fear, little ones, everything is right again. But heed my words. You only have one planet, you need to look after it."

Once again, the screen went blank.

"So the children went back to the surface? But why are you still here, he said you 'deserved a rest', he meant you would be shut down, didn't he? Did something go wrong?"

She pointed upwards. Edmund saw the boxes, about 40 in total. Only one still emitted light.

"Something went wrong," she agreed. "I didn't get to rest."

"Is that why you've brought us here?" asked Edmund. "You wanted someone who could let you sleep?"

She shook her head.

"I was lonely, I needed someone to look after."

Suddenly, she whirled round.

"Helen," she said. "She's gone into labour."

* * *

><p><strong>And in the next chapter, Edmund gets to meet his older brother as a baby. *imagines Peter as a baby* Awwww, cute.<strong>


	9. Finchley Memorial Hospital 1926, Part 3

**Hi guys! Thanks for any reviews/adding this to Story Alert/adding this to favourites. **

**To FifthDayOfMay; Thanks for reviewing, even you couldn't log in to your account. I don't want to give too much away, but I will say seeing baby Peter may jog Edmund's memory slightly. **

**Sorry for taking a while to update, but I had a huge problem getting this story written down. I knew what I wanted to happen, but putting into words was a bit more difficult. And this may be my last update for a while since I'll be going on holiday next week, and then a few weeks after i get back from that I'll be going away again, as well as having my room done up. I've got a lot to sort out and I may not get round to updating this for a while, but don't worry, I haven't abandoned it.**

**Anyways, on with the story. Warning, there some swearing in it. Just one little word, but still swearing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Finchley Memorial Hospital 1926, Part 3<span>

Helen gasped as a contraction ripped through her. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She wanted to go back to the hospital, in her own world and country. And she wanted Frank; this was their first child and he should be there to see him or her.

"Helen, are you alright?" asked a small voice. It was Paul, his little face creased with worry.

"I'm okay sweetheart," she lied, trying to smile. Sarah came up behind Paul, biting her lip with worry. "I'm alright, really," Helen continued. "Go back to your game." Helen did not want them to see her give birth, nor did she want to be responsible for teaching them any interesting new words.

Another contraction caused her to cry out and nearly double over.

She heard a loud crash-banging noise and suddenly found herself looking into the concerned eyes of the being that had abducted her. _Well, I suppose she's better than nothing._

"Helen!" Edmund came sprinting into the room shortly after the woman. He stopped short of running into her by a metre, and started hopping from foot to foot nervously.

"Erm, what am I supposed to do?" he asked. Helen wanted to reply but could only yell in pain from another contraction.

"I want my husband! I want a doctor, a nurse, someone from my world who knows what they're doing!" she cried. Edmund turned to the shimmering woman.

"You heard her! Get someone who can help her!" he demanded.

The woman shimmered brightly once and disappeared.

* * *

><p>"34 bottles of beer on the wall, 34 bottles of beer!" sang the Doctor, the children and a few of the adults enthusiastically. "Take one down, pass it around, 33 bottles of beer on the wall!"<p>

Thankfully, in Frank's opinion (this was the third time going through the song), the next verse was halted by Susie crying out. A green mist had started surrounding her, circling around her arms and waist.

"Get in the TARDIS!" commanded the Doctor. Amy and Rory did so instantly, pulling Susie with them. Frank followed, only after wondering if everyone would fit into there. The Doctor had to convince the children that unfortunately, no, he did not mean them. But if they behaved themselves he might give them a tour of it when he returned.

Once inside (and after avoiding a rather awestruck Frank) he practically flung himself onto the control panel and started pulling levers, pressing button and twisting knobs. Pulling a screen down, he stared intently at it, still doing the aforementioned actions. Frank was still staring round, doing a very good impression of a goldfish.

"Yes, it's bigger on the inside," said Rory. "You better hurry up and get used to it."

Frank shook himself. _Get a grip Frank, it's just a… let's just leave that thought alone for now._

"Amy, pull that lever!" the Doctor commanded.

"Which lever?"

"The wibbly one."

Amy looked at the control panel.

"The wibbly one looks more like a switch, not a lever."

"Fine! Flick the wibbly switch!"

Amy did so. And the Doctor turned and ran out of the door.

"Does he always do that?" asked Frank.

"Yes. Quite often we never actually know what his plan is until after the event," replied Rory. "To be honest, I sometimes wonder if he actually knows what his plan is. So you were quite lucky he even had an idea of what he was doing earlier.

The Doctor ran back into the TARDIS.

"Susie! Helen needs you. I'm staying in here."

Susie and Amy raised eyebrows at each other, before exiting the TARDIS (shortly after Frank, who had charged out the moment the Doctor had mentioned Helen).

Helen was laid on a bed, the third one from the door to be exact, and propped up with pillows. It quickly became obvious why Susie was needed, and why the Doctor had high-tailed it back into the TARDIS (he wasn't _that sort of doctor _after all).

Edmund was stood at Helen's side, her hand gripping his tightly. He was trying to speak calmly to her, but Amy thought his voice was a few notes higher than it normally was, and his fingers were started to turn blue. Hovering beside them was a woman, blonde-haired and blue-eyed, looking rather confused and shimmering.

A noise from behind made her turn. Two young children were sat staring at the TARDIS with wide eyes. Nell, Ven and Momo were beside them.

"Sarah? Paul?" asked Amy, bending down to their level. The two nodded. "Want to have a look inside? We've got more animals in there."

Nell, Ven and Momo nodded when Paul and Sarah looked to them for reassurance.

"Don't worry," Nell soothed. "Amy will look after you, and Rory can look after Helen."

Taking the offered hand, the children were led inside as Rory and Susie asked for towels, hot water and sterilised scissors.

* * *

><p>Frank paced round the control room. Susie had banished him there after he punched Rory. In fairness, he hadn't realized Rory was a nurse. It was an unusual concept to him, but since Helen was also screaming at him to get over it and let Rory help her, he decided not to argue. So now he was pacing.<p>

Edmund was sat on a rail, swinging his legs and watching Frank pace. It had only taken a little coaxing to get Helen to release his hand, and she was very apologetic. And his fingers returned to normal colour after a few minutes.

"I'm sure she'll be ok, Mr Pevensie," he said. Frank nodded at him, grateful to the boy for at least attempting to make him feel better, but it didn't really work.

Amy and the Doctor were keeping Paul and Sarah entertained, along with all the animals (bar Nate who was balancing on the rail next to Edmund, also watching Frank pace).

They couldn't hear anything that was taking place outside the TARDIS, and Frank wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Yes, he wouldn't be able to hear his wife yelling out in pain, which had been very hard to listen too before he was sent into the TARDIS, but he also couldn't hear if she was….still alive.

And then the door opened and Rory leaned in. Frank did not catch what the man said, but he heard clearly the cries of his new-born child. He nearly knocked Rory over trying to get past him, not purposefully- he was so elated he didn't really know what he was doing.

Helen, looking far more comfortable and happy, was sat up in bed, with a bundle of blankets in her arms. Nestled within the blankets was a little baby. Frank couldn't help but wonder at how tiny the child was. How does anyone start out that small? The babe's startling blue eyes gazed round the room as Frank sat down on the bed next to Helen.

"Hey, come and say hello to your son," Helen smiled.

"We have a son?" Helen nodded and held him out to Frank, who gingerly accepted the small bundle. He swore those blue eyes locked on his, though afterwards he was repeatedly told that new-borns can't focus. He could see little tufts on blond hair, and wondered if it would stay that colour or get darker as the child grew.

"Hey little one," he cooed. "We're gonna have to think of a name for you."

Everyone else had come out of the TARDIS now, and approached the bed, smiling at the little baby. Edmund stood next to Frank and cocked his head to the side. There was something about those blue eyes that seemed so familiar. Did he know someone-?

Quick as a flash, the image he'd nearly brought to the front of his mind was gone, but there was a name.

"He looks like a Peter," he blurted out before he could stop himself. Helen and Frank looked up at him.

"Erm…I mean, it's up to you what you call him…I just…err…"

"That's a nice name, Peter," said Helen

"Peter Pevensie. It's got a nice ring to it," agreed Frank, looking back at his son, smiling.

"Hey!" exclaimed the Doctor. "We've got a picture moment here! That is, if you guys don't mind…"

"I'd love a picture of this," commented Helen.

"Okie dokie, Momo, would you mind taking the pic-"

"Erm…Doctor, what are we going to do about her?" Edmund interrupted, pointing the holographic woman who had, up to now, been ignored.

"Well….err….who is she?" the Doctor asked, looking confused. So Edmund explained all he had learnt.

"It's not her fault, she needed something to do, she wasn't made to be idle."

The Doctor studied her. She returned the gesture. The timelord was not sure what to do with her. She was sentient, even if she was a computerized image with protein structures to allow for physical contact. Would it be right to just shut her down.

She seemed to be sensing his dilemma, and she spoke up.

"I would like to rest."

"You would?"

She nodded. "Everything ends someday. It was what we told the children who lived here. I know I should have ended long ago, and I would like to sleep now."

"Okay," agreed the Doctor. "I'll let you sleep."

* * *

><p>Doctor Roberts could only stare when a blue police box materialized in the middle of his office. He had thought those children and parents had been telling stories, but it was clear they weren't. When the young nurse, Susie Melling, Sarah and Paul Hart, and Mr and Mrs Pevensie stepped out, waving back to someone still inside and thanking them for a picture, he blinked. Then the police box disappeared, and the three turned to him (he noticed the baby Mrs Pevensie was carrying).<p>

"We need a birth certificate sorted out," announced Susie. "Just say time of birth as 4:15, and place as 'Finchley Memorial Hospital'."

He nodded and they left the room. Doctor Roberts contemplated having a glass of that fine whisky he had in his cupboard.

* * *

><p><em>Cair Paravel, after the events of 'From Lands Afar<em>

It had been two months since Edmund had returned to Narnia and regained some of his memories. And it was a mystery to him how he could have forgotten his siblings. Even when they were arguing, he still loved being around them.

"PETER!" Susan screeched from somewhere with the palace. A few seconds later Peter came skidding into the lounge where Edmund and Lucy (and Nate, Tifa, Nell and Russi) were currently planning….something….

Laughing, Peter dived behind the curtain. Lucy and Edmund shared a glance and smirked at each other. Moments later, Susan walked into the room in as dignifying a manner as one possibly can when covered in flour.

"Peter Pevensie! Get out from behind that sodding curtain right now!" she screamed as she stamped her foot rather childishly. The curtain didn't move.

"Peter! I know you're in there, now get out before I get my bow!"

Peter's head popped out, a wide grin on his face.

"Oh come on, Su, it was just a joke."

Susan stomped over to him and began yelling, hitting his arm for good measure.

Edmund turned to Lucy.

"Our surnames Pevensie?" he asked. It was more for clarification than for an actual need to be told; he had remembered it, but it hadn't quite clicked. Now it had.

"Yes, why?" Lucy replied, slightly concerned.

"Our parents are called Frank and Helen, aren't they?"

Lucy affirmed they were. Edmund started to giggle. It soon became full blown hysterical laughter, which distracted Susan from her yelling.

"What's so funny?"

Edmund however, was not making much sense. All they could quite understand from him was 'hospital', 'baby' and 'I named him!'

"Edmund! Take a deep breath," commanded Susan. "Now, what are you laughing about."

"Edmund smirked again, but managed to hold the laughter while he told explained to them about his adventure at Finchley memorial hospital in 1926.

"…and I knew he looked familiar, I even said 'he looks like a Peter,' so they called him that. I named him, without even knowing who he really was!"

"Edmund, that does sound a bit far-fetched," said Peter.

"I can prove it!" Edmund declared before running of, returning five minutes later to shove a photo into their hands.

"See? We got Momo to take this picture and we gave Mum and Dad a copy!"

They did see, very clearly. There was their mother at the centre, lying on a bed with baby Peter wrapped in a bundle of blankets, their father sat on one side of her, Edmund stood at the other side with Amy's arms round his shoulders. Rory stood next to her, smiling, with the Doctor (with a small child on either hip) and a nurse beaming at the camera.

There was a stunned silence. Then Lucy asked,

"How come they didn't recognise you?"

"Who? Our parents? Lucy, from their point of view, this happened before I was born," Edmund replied.

"I know, but what about when you were growing up, surely they realised you were that same Edmund who'd been there when Peter was born. You said you gave them a copy of this, so it's not like they could have forgotten what you looked like. Why didn't they say anything, or try and stop it from happening?"

Edmund paused.

"I think…I think they knew they couldn't change it. In a way, it had already happened," he shrugged.

"Besides," Peter added, "Edmund might not have been Edmund if he hadn't been there."

Everyone frowned at him, confused.

"What? it hasn't occurred to you that Edmund was named after himself?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think, bad? Good?<strong>


	10. Seeing Backwards

**Hello everyone. I'm back, sorry about the wait. I've got numerous reasons for taking so long. 1. Two holidays, one with friends and one with family. 2. Having my room redecorated inbetween those holidays which resulted in me moving into the dining room. 3.I broke my laptop. I managed to crack the screen so had to send it off to be repaired, but it's fine now. **

**And on top of that I have been sorting out stuff for university, but I have managed to get this written and I hope you like it. I suddenly realised I had never explained Edmund's ability to see the past, or at least explain when he noticed it, but here we are.**

**Before we get into this chapter I want to give a big thank you to anyone who has reviewed/added this to favourites. And a huge thank you to _R_ for pointing out the mistakes I made in the last chapter, and in 'From Lands Afar' and then for the lovely compliment that the only reason you noticed the mistakes was because my stories were good. I agree with you, I always notice the tiny mistakes in other stories that I really like, I just thought I was pedantic.**

**Anyways, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Anything recognisable is not mine. **

* * *

><p><span>Seeing Backwards<span>

Edmund first noticed it about a week after he woke up in the Tarian hospital. He had been running through the TARDIS leading the Doctor, Amy, Rory and the animals on a merry chase.

After losing them in the attic, he ran into the Control Room, laughing delightedly, only to stop in his tracks. The control room was completely different to the one he knew. His had more than one level, with a glass floor round the console, giving a perfect view to the deck below (and also a perfect view from the deck below to the console deck-with interesting results). This control room had all one level and a metal grating for a floor.

Then he noticed the woman with blonde hair and shaped eyebrows, above dark eyes, watching another figure, looking like she was going to cry. The other figure was a man with a leather jacket. What made him odd was blue tint to his person, and Edmund could see right through him. And even though he was speaking to this blonde woman, he wasn't looking at her, but straight ahead of himself.

"And if you want to remember me, do one thing. That's all, one thing," he said, and then turned his head to look right at her. "Have a good life. Do that for me Rose. Have a fantastic life." And then he faded away as the woman began to wail.

"There you are!" A hand grasped Edmund's arm, turning him around to see the Doctor. "You can't go running through the TARDIS like that. There are things in here that are dangerous and until you learn what to avoid, you can't be on your own."

Edmund nodded, surprised at how serious the Doctor sounded. He turned back to where the young woman had been, but she was gone and the control room was back to the way he knew it.

"Hey! Where'd she go?" he asked, confused.

"Who?"

"Rose." Edmund looked back up at the Doctor, who was frowning. "He told her to live a good life, to remember him," he continued. "And the TARDIS looked different. I….he….that was you, wasn't it?"

The Doctor nodded.

"But you looked different."

"I've regenerated since then," the timelord shrugged. "It's something Timelord's can do; it's like a way of cheating death, for a time at least. But I change how I look," he added at seeing the confusion across the boy's face.

Edmund was silent for some minutes.

"Did Rose have a good life?" he asked. The Doctor smiled. It was a sad smile, as though he was thinking of someone he really missed.

"I hope she did."

Edmund never asked about Rose again.

* * *

><p>The second time he noticed, they were on Camelot.<p>

"Yes," the Doctor said to Amy and Rory, who nearly couldn't contain excitement, "that Camelot, with Merlin and Arthur and all those other guys. But you know something, the story you guys hear is slightly wrong."

Apparently, magic was banned in Camelot, and unfortunately the people there seemed to think that technology was magic. Luckily, the group had managed to evade the guards, but they had been split up.

Edmund had run to what he thought was an abandoned part of the castle. A lot of the rooms were furnished, but it appeared as though no one had been in them for years. Hiding under a bed, his heart almost stopped when he heard voices.

"Ygraine, you cannot ask this of me. Don't you know what could happen?"

"I know exactly what will happen, Nimueh."

Carefully, not wanting to be seen, Edmund peeked out from under the bed. Two women, one with fair hair tied back in a net of pearls, the other dark-haired wearing a crimson dress.

"I will die," stated the fair-haired lady that Edmund assumed was Ygraine. "But my son will live to be the Once and Future King and will unite all of Albion."

"How can you know this?" asked Nimueh, bewildered.

"I've had dreams," replied Ygraine. "Visions, really, for as long as I can recall, all of the same man, though sometimes I see him as a boy, other times a youth on the cusp of manhood, and sometimes a great and powerful king who holds the love of his people."

Her voice became so quiet Edmund had to strain to hear it.

"Lately, I've seen him as a child, surrounded by darkness. He does not ask anything of me, but I know I am the only one who can help him."

"But how can you know he's your son?" asked Nimueh.

"Because I've seen his father as well; it's Uther," replied Ygraine. "Please Nimueh. I cannot forsake his life just to keep my own."

Nimueh turned away from her.

"And what will I tell Uther?"

"Women die in childbirth every day, why should a queen be any different?" retorted Ygraine.

"You'll just find someone else to help you if I refuse, won't you?" Nimueh asked, though it sounded to Edmund as if she already knew the answer. "If you are so certain of this, I shall help you."

From the corridor came the sound of clanking footsteps-the guards!

Edmund moved quickly back under the bed and towards the wall, curling up into a tight ball.

"It'll be okay," Nell whispered from his hair. "Don't be scared." Edmund tried to whisper back but as he opened his mouth he inhaled the dust he had disturbed. He coughed.

Clapping a hand over his mouth, he prayed that no one had heard him.

His prayers were not answered. The heavy footsteps came into the room, pausing by the bed.

_Please don't find me, please don't find me._

No such luck. Edmund felt a hand grab his ankle and drag him forcefully from underneath the bed. Looking up, he could see that the man looked to be of an age with Rory; in his early twenties. He did not look particularly threatening, but nonetheless, Edmund was terrified. He struggled and kicked wildly, managing to throw punches at the man's face and tear out of his grip when the man stumbled back. He fled towards the door…

…Only to be caught once again by another guard, who picked him up and held him tightly as he struggled. No matter what he did the man would not let go. Realizing it was hopeless, Edmund ceased his struggles and cursed the fact that he was so small and tried to hold back tears. Nell tried to whisper soothingly to him again, but she had to keep quiet so the guard wouldn't hear her.

"You alright there, Lance-ey?" asked the guard holding Edmund.

"I'm fine," said the man Edmund had punched. "And don't call me Lance-ey."

"Sir Gwaine! Sir Lancelot! You've caught him? Good, we've been ordered to take him to the throne room."

* * *

><p>As he was carried into the throne room (he'd tried to run when Sir Gwaine set him on his feet so the knight simply picked him up again) he couldn't help but admire it, in an 'I'm so terrified I would happily admire the wall paper even if it was horrible' kind of way.<p>

The knights came to a stop in front of an ornate chair. Seated upon it was a young man, who bore an ornate golden circlet upon his head, Edmund noted, instead of a crown.

"I wouldn't try to run this time, kid," Sir Gwaine whispered to him as he placed Edmund down. The boy's legs felt shaky and weak, and he was glad that the Knight stayed near or else, he thought, he would collapse to the floor.

The young man stared at him, Edmund couldn't help but think the man looked a little familiar, from what he saw-he lowered his eyes and looked at his feet after a moment, but he could feel those cool blue eyes regarding him.

"What is your name?" the young man eventually asked.

"Edmund," he replied

"And why are you here?"

"To see Camelot."

"Just see it? No plans to use sorcery against myself or my father?" _Oh, he must be the prince, not the king._

"But we can't do magic!" Edmund protested, looking up. "We travel to places just to see them, not to do anything against anyone. Please, we didn't come here to cause any trouble." _ Even if it always seems to follow us anyway. _ "We didn't even know magic was banned, or that we'd be accused of doing it."

"How can you claim not to use sorcery when you made that strange….little hut…appear from thin air?"

"That's just how the TARDIS works. I can't tell you exactly as I don't know how, but it's a time machine. It travels through time and space."

Edmund could hear the murmurs around him, and knew that no one believed him. He wiped the back of his hand against his eyes. _The Doctor will come, he always does, now stop crying!_ He looked back up at the prince, and realization hit him.

"You're Ygraine's son?" he blurted out before he could stop himself. The prince stared at him in shock.

"How can you know that? She died years before you would have been born."

"I….I saw the past…again," Edmund stuttered. "I don't do it deliberately, and I've only done it once before-in the TARDIS, when I saw the Doctor as he used to look and a lady who used to travel with him."  
>Once he started explaining, he didn't want to stop. He told everyone about how he'd hidden in a room and heard a conversation between a beautiful blonde woman and a dark-haired lady-Ygraine and Nimueh- about how Ygraine knew she would die when she had a child, but was willing to do so as she had seen visions of him all her life and knew he would be the Once and Future King<p>

"I think she must have loved you very much," Edmund told the Prince, "to be willing to give up her life for you."

Silence filled the room. The Prince continued to stare, but he didn't look scared or angry. He looked…a little overwhelmed from Edmund's point of view. He supposed if he had just been told his mother had died for him knowing exactly what she was doing he might feel a little overwhelmed too.

Suddenly, there was a commotion at the doors to the throne room. The Doctor had burst in, actually managing to knock the very solid and heavy doors off their hinges, waving his sonic screwdriver around. Rory and Amy were behind him, brandishing a foghorn as though it was a gun and a TV aerial, fully extended so it looked like some strange two-pronged spear. At least to the guards and courtiers in the throne room they looked threatening.

"Hand over the boy and no one gets hurt!" yelled the Doctor in the most threatening voice he could muster. Everyone froze. Amy set off the foghorn, causing the people near her to throw their hands over their ears.

"That was barely even half of what this thing can do," she faked. "If I set it off full blast it could blow your brains out!" She shrugged as Rory gave her a sarcastic 'really?' look.

Gwaine submissively let go of Edmund, who ran to the Doctor and threw his arms round the Timelord's waist. He nearly cried with relief, he had honestly thought he was going to die.

The Doctor regarded the people in the room.

"Right, now we're going to leave, and we don't want anyone following us," he announced. Then he caught sight of the court physician, and his young ward.

"Merlin?" he asked incredulously. As one, everyone turned to look at Merlin who looked just as confused as a deer caught in the headlights. "Oh, I'm here too early-I don't meet you for a few years do I?" asked the Doctor, which confused the people of Camelot even more. "Well, if no one minds I'll just hand out a bit of advice. Merlin, try not to trip over the log, the tree root and the chalk line-it makes you look very stupid." He looked round, trying to find the others he knew.

"Gwaine! Don't try beating me at drinking contests, you'll never win. Lancelot, stay true to your morals and ethics, you'll be the better man because of it. Leon, keep surviving in that strange way you do. Elyan, stick by your sister, she'll need you. Gwen, if anyone accuses you of something you didn't do, ignore them. The people that matter will believe you. And Arthur," he turned to the Prince who had stood up from his throne when the Doctor burst in. "A sword can be used to maim and terrorize innocent people as well as being used to defend those who can't defend themselves. But swords aren't the only things that do that. Okay, ta ta for now!"

* * *

><p>"So," began Amy after they had reached the TARDIS. "What's the story behind all the advice you gave them?"<p>

"Well," said the Doctor. "Merlin tripped over practically everything when I met him, though in his defence, the chalk line wasn't just a chalk line, it was a…"

Edmund had tuned out by this point, too busy thinking about what had happened that day to listen to the Doctor. Why had he seen those two women? Why did he keep seeing the past? When he saw Rose and one of the Doctor's previous forms, he had assumed it was because of the TARDIS, not because of him.

"…and I told Gwaine not to challenge me to a drinking contest as I don't want to get into a drinking contest with him, I end up so drunk I can barely stand and he's sober as a judge."

"But you told him he wouldn't win against you."

"And if someone told you they wouldn't win against you what you do?"

"Challenge them to prove them wrong."

"In that case my plan won't work."

"Doctor, how come I can see the past?"

Rory, Amy and the Doctor turned to Edmund.

"What makes you think you can see the past?" asked Rory. "That's impossible, isn't it?"

"We live in a time-travelling machine, which some people would say is impossible," Amy pointed out.

Edmund looked at the Doctor beseechingly, he needed an answer.

"It's called retro-cognition," the Timelord explained. "You can see the past, or at least parts of it. Some people with the ability have visions or dreams of the past, some see what they think are ghosts. It's uncommon, but not unheard of, and nothing to be worried about.

"But why can I do it? Is it because of the TARDIS?"

"Nah," replied the Doctor. "You've probably had it all you're life. I once met a boy who had a similar ability, and he helped save my life when a family was after me. It can be very useful."

Edmund must have still appeared worried, as Amy came over to embrace him.

"Come on Edmund, you can tell me more about it over hot chocolate or something," and she led him from the Control room. After they had left, Rory turned to the Doctor.

"Doesn't that just make you think there's some cosmic force with a twisted sense of humour?"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Edmund can see past events, but his own past is a mystery to him," Rory continued. The Doctor smiled grimly.

"Yes," he agreed. "That is a little ironic.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was it. I hope it made up for not updating for ages.<strong>


	11. Education

**Hi! I'm back. Thanks for all the reviews and adding this story to favourites etc. I hope you like this one, it's rather short but it was a funny idea that came to me and I had to share it.**

**Disclaimer: If you recognise it, it's not mine.**

* * *

><p><span> Education<span>

Whilst living in the TARDIS, Amy, Rory and the Doctor had tried to give Edmund some kind of education. Obviously, none of them were teachers, but they tried their best.

From Rory, Edmund had learnt a lot of first aid and biology. He could tell you exactly how many pints of blood there is in the human body (8), where organs where and what they did, how the heart and lungs worked, knew the names of all the bones in the body and where they were, and knew how to treat many injuries.

Amy taught him about literature. She loved books, and loved coming up with her own stories (which was one of the reasons her parents and aunt had assumed the 'raggedy man' was an imaginary friend and not some creepy person who had preyed upon their child). And she was great at art. Together they made loads of sculptures and drawings and she told him all she knew about various artists (van Gogh especially).

Between them, Rory and Amy sorted out maths.

History was left to the Doctor. His teaching style was to 'learn whilst doing' so Edmund had met a lot of historical figures, although some were after his time ( and even after Amy and Rory's time).

One of the many historical figures he met was Queen Elizabeth 1st. That had been accidental; the Doctor had been trying to take them to meet her older sister. For some reason he became rather uneasy around Queen Elizabeth 1st.

The reason became clear shortly after he had had to use the sonic screwdriver in front of her, which he had been avoiding doing. The Queen stared in astonishment at said item for several moments.

"Doctor…" she murmured, before her expression changed to one of intense rage.

"Ah, I was afraid of this," said the Doctor. "I think we'd better run."

"Why?" asked Amy, a question which was swiftly answered when the Queen screamed.

"Guards! Seize them!"

"It's a long story."

And that was all the Doctor would say on the matter.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it<strong>


	12. The Many Uses of a Dalek

**Hello. Thanks for the reviews! Ever been to a Doctor Who Exhibition? I went to one in Wales years ago, before the series started again in 2005. Absolutely loved it.**** The best part was definitely the dalek that you were able to go in and control (only the arms and voice, you couldn't move it). **

**Erm...I had to update this chapter as I had quite a few spelling mistakes. Huge thanks to _DragonRidingSorceress _for pointing them out to me.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Alas, 'Doctor Who' and 'The Chronicles of Narnia' are not mine. **

* * *

><p><span>The Many Uses of a Dalek<span>

The Doctor started in horror as a dalek came bursting through the door into the Console Room.

"Edmund run!" he yelled as he leapt in front of the pre-teen, fumbling in his jacket for his sonic screwdriver.

"Aha! I have found you Doctor, it's been a while" said the dalek. But instead of the emotionless, grating voice the Doctor was used to hearing come from the large metal creature, the dalek sounded rather happy and excited. The Doctor registered this as he was still fumbling in his jacket (the blasted screwdriver was caught on a lose thread) and straightened up.

"Hang on…who are you?"

"Well, here's a clue. Hello sweetie."

The dalek stopped advancing. There was a loud cracking noise followed by creaking. Edmund and the Doctor watched as the back of the dalek opened like a door. A smiling face beneath a mass of curls leapt out to greet them.

"River?" asked the Doctor, baffled. "How….what…?"

"I've been told that this will come in handy soon," she shrugged, smiling as she often did, like she knew something that everyone else didn't. "Now, aren't going to be a gentleman and welcome me here properly."

The timelord shook his head as he approached, still confused but happy it wasn't a live dalek.

"But how did you get this?" he enquired as he helped River step out of the dalek and embraced her.

"It was already, well, dead when I came across, and it wasn't that hard to take it apart and reconfigure it to be a…" she glanced at her dalek as she searched for the most appropriate term. "Individual armoured tank," was what she settled for as she and Edmund hugged.

The Doctor was rather bemused by this. He examined the contraption and found that the inside had a crude steering wheel and pedals he assumed acted as an accelerator and break. He could only guess where the various controls where for, but the microphone just above the steering wheel had an obvious purpose.

"This is amazing," he enthused. "But what could I use it for?"

By this point, Rory and Amy had entered the control room. They stared in wonder at the scene.

"Is that a dalek?" asked Rory, unnerved.

"Yep," replied Amy, not sure why the Doctor wasn't brandishing is sonic screwdriver or another of his devices.

"Rory! Amy! Come look at what River brought us!" The Doctor greeted them cheerily. Carefully, they approached and peeked inside.

"Wow…." Was all that came out of Amy's mouth.

"I know!" replied the Doctor. "But….what are we going to use it for?" River smiled again.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something," she said, but everyone could tell what she really meant was 'I know but I'm sure as hell not going to tell you, have fun finding out'. But since the Doctor was a rather stubborn Timelord he decided he was going to do his damnedest to find out before someone got hurt. Discreetly, he pulled River to the side as Edmund, Amy and Rory explored the dalek's interior.

"Hey! There's even a drink holder, and a cupboard to store food!" exclaimed Edmund.

"Perfect for you then," Amy giggled. "You're like a bottomless pit!"

Edmund feigned being offended and gasped.

"I'm a growing boy, I need lots of food."

"Really?" laughed Amy, straightening up and holding a hand above Edmund's head. "You don't seem to be growing that much." Edmund scowled at her, before turning to see that Rory had climbed into the dalek.

"Erm…Rory, what are you doing?"

In reply, Rory flicked a switch, not randomly, as he noticed the switches, levers and buttons where all clearly labelled. The doors swung shut, causing Amy and Edmund to take a step back to prevent injury. The dalek sprung back to live and turned, it's exterminating laser pointed right at Edmund.

"I am the kitchen dalek," he was informed. "I can whisk eggs and...clean plugs." The dalek waved both of its appendages in turn, and Edmund realized that they did look an awful lot like a whisk and a plunger. He doubled over laughing. He guessed Rory was laughing too as the sound emitted from the dalek was the closest thing to laughter they could do.

"I've got one, I've got one!" Amy laughed, tapping the back of the dalek, signalling for Rory to get out. They switched places, and the crazy Scottish girl made the dalek wiggle form side to side as its arms waved to and fro.

"I am the all new, amazing garbage _exterminator_!" she even made the voice go high pitched as a daleks would when it seemed to get excited. "Place the rubbish in front of me and watch as I _exterminate it_!" Rory and Edmund howled with laughter. This got the attention of River and the Doctor (who was not in the slightest able to convince River to tell him _exactly_ what he needed the dalek for-she was more stubborn than he was). River smiled broadly. The Doctor frowned and shook his head.

"Really?" he raised his eyebrow. "You can't come up with anything better than that?"

He switched places with Amy. The dalek was still for several moments. Then….

"BOO!"

Amy, Rory and Edmund let out involuntary screams and jumped back as the dalek shot forward. The Doctor came out, laughing like crazy.

"You should have seen the looks on your faces….it was so funny…" he stopped when he noticed they were all glaring at him. "Oh, come on!" he protested. "It was funny. You think so, don't you River?"

But she wasn't there.

"Where's she gone?" asked Edmund. "She just got here."

"She mustn't have been planning on staying for long. She does that sometimes," the Doctor replied, sighing. "Bloody annoying..."

* * *

><p>It wasn't until a few days later that it became clear what they would need the dalek for.<p>

It was early morning, or the equivalent of early morning in the TARDIS, and everyone was still dozing (except the Doctor who Edmund suspected either got up ridiculously early, or didn't sleep).

Edmund was having a rather odd dream about following a young girl into a wardrobe that led to a snow-covered forest. In his dream, he was hopelessly lost and feeling very cold. Something in the back of his mind told him he'd been really really cold once before, but he could not concentrate on that glimmer of thought long enough to expand on it.

Suddenly, he was thrown to the ground by an unseen force. Pain flared in his chest. He tried to sit up, but couldn't do much more than get on his knees, clutching his ribcage. Glancing around, he remembered he was actually in his room in the TARDIS. He had fallen from his bed and landed on Nate, the 'lion' who liked to curl up on his chest. Nate shook himself and glared up at Edmund, then winced when he saw the boy was injured.

"Sorry," he shrugged, sheepishly.

"It's…alright," Edmund gasped, trying to breathe in enough air for his lungs to work properly, but without aggravating his ribs.

Rory burst into the room.

"Edmund, are you alright?" He crouched down by the boy, looking for signs of injury.

"Ribs," Edmund moaned, carefully lowering his arms to allow Rory to examine him.

"I don't think they're broken," Rory concluded, "but you may have badly bruised them."

Gently, he helped Edmund stand and half-walked, half-carried him to the Control room. Amy and the Doctor were already there, standing at the door, identical looks of horror on their faces.

"I think I know why River gave us the dalek," murmured the Doctor.

Outside the time-machine, the definitely real and alive daleks were motionless in their pods, waiting to be activated by their brethren (which the Doctor really hoped didn't know they were there).

But the most horrifying part was the cages in the centre of the room. Many different life forms, varying in ages from toddlers to pensioners, stared up at them, some in desperation, some with indifference, as though they had lost the will to live and did not care either way what happened to them.

"Time to get to work"

* * *

><p><strong>And with any luck, they were able to save the day. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm thinking I might shift my focus onto Edmund's siblings in Narnia for the next chapter.<strong>


	13. Absence

**Hello everyone! Thanks for any reviews/story alerts. They were all greatly appreciated. And a huge thanks to _DragonRidingSorceress _who has agreed to be my Beta Reader. **

**This chapter is a little different because I decided to focus on Peter, Susan and Lucy and how they are 'coping' with their brother's absence. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:Wonderful things for people like me who don't own 'Doctor Who' or 'The Chronicles of Narnia' but repeatedly daydream and go on to write stories about them.**

* * *

><p><span>Absence<span>

"Peter? Are you awake?" asked a small voice, barely more than a whisper, from his doorway. _Lucy._

Sitting up, Peter squinted into the darkness, trying to discern the features of his sister's face.

"Lu, what's wrong?"

Tentatively, she approached the bed. As she came nearer, he saw the shiny tracks left by tears running down her cheeks.

"I couldn't sleep," she mumbled, but he could tell the problem was something more than that. He lifted up his bed covers to allow the small girl to clamber in beside him. As soon as she was settled against his chest he wrapped his arms around her and once again asked what was wrong.

"It's just…I was thinking about things…and I realized it'll be his birthday tomorrow."

Peter felt his own eyes tear up. Edmund, their brother, who had been missing for months now, would turn eleven in the morning. _Would have turned eleven_, thought Peter; he didn't want to think his little brother was dead, but it had been so long now. If only he'd been able to care for all his siblings properly, then Edmund might still be with them.

"Sometimes, I think about where he could be," Lucy's voice snapped him from his thoughts. "I think that maybe he's made some new friends and they're going on all kinds of adventures and having so much fun that he's forgotten about us. He's always losing track of the time. But someday soon, he'll remember and come back to tell about the fun times he's had and all the people he's met."

Peter wished he could share Lucy's optimism. Whenever he thought of Edmund, he saw him lying in a ditch somewhere. It wasn't a very nice thought.

"Peter?" Lucy was gazing up at him now, eyes shining with tears. "I…I got him a birthday present. It didn't seem right not to. But now I don't know what to do with it."

Peter felt like laughing, but not the happy kind.

Lucy had gotten their brother a present. Edmund wasn't even with them anymore, but she still wanted to celebrate his birthday somehow, to give him something to show she still loved him. It killed Peter inside that Edmund would probably never see what Lucy wanted to give him. What could she do with it?

Peter remembered their father's birthday, only a few of months after he'd left for the war. All of them had wanted to give him something more than just letters wishing him a happy birthday. They had each bought or made something, but there was nothing they could do with them. Their mother had suggested putting the presents in a drawer in their father's study, so that they would be safe for him until he came back.

Perhaps Lucy could do something similar now. Oreius had mentioned _four _rooms that had been set apart for the monarchs; the general was trying to be optimistic at the time. Edmund might never come back to see the presents, but it might make Lucy feel better to set something aside for him in the room that was supposed to be his.

* * *

><p>The next morning, he told Susan of his plan. He wasn't quite expecting her reaction. Susan had seemed so strong in the months that followed their brother's disappearance, but when she burst into tears hearing that Lucy wanted to 'give' Edmund his birthday present, Peter realized that perhaps she hadn't been quite so strong after all, that maybe she had just hidden her anguish from him and Lucy so as not to upset them even more. They had been falling apart and needed someone to lean on, so she let them lean on her even though she wanted to fall apart as well.<p>

Peter never wanted her to do that again. He needed to know when his sisters were hurting, or he wouldn't be able to help them. He wouldn't fail them as he had Edmund.

Shortly after their evening meal, the three of them went to Edmund's room. Inspired by Lucy, her elder siblings had decided they also wanted to give Edmund a present. Susan had bought a sketchbook for him along with pencils.

"He always loved drawing," she stated as she placed the gifts on the bed.

Tumnus had been teaching Lucy how to carve wood and had helped her to make a figure of a lion. Peter doubted he knew what Lucy was making it for, but he was still grateful to the faun for helping her.

"I wanted to make more," said Lucy. "Of all kinds of creatures, and they'd be like his toy soldiers he had at home. I could always make them in time for Christmas…"

Peter was the last to place a gift on the bed; a sword, beautifully crafted, perfect for someone who hadn't fully grown yet.

_If only he'd had that and known how to use it before we came to Narnia…_

Staring at the presents, Peter wished they had shown Edmund how much they loved him when they still had the chance. Now, all they'd be able to do was leave presents in his room in the futile hope he would one day be there to see them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it, and that I didn't make you feel sad.<br>**


	14. 5 Times Edmund Almost Remembers

**Hello everyone!**** Thanks to all of you who reviewed, added this to their favourites or put this on story alert. **

**Huge thank you to _DragonRidingSorceress _****for beta reading this for me. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own 'Doctor Who' or 'Chronicles of Narnia'****, and if something reminds you of another story or film then bets are I don't own that either.**

* * *

><p><span>5 Times Edmund Almost Remembered<span>

Remorse

Like any other boy, Edmund could be pushed to his limits.

The Doctor often decided to visit Taria, as the royal children had asked him to return once Edmund was well once more. Taria had been the first planet Edmund had been taken to by the Doctor, but he couldn't remember the first visit clearly-it was where he'd had the accident that caused him to lose his memory. And after being re-introduced to the Prince Zion and Princess Nova, Edmund had become quite fond of them (again), so the Doctor would always return every once in a while. And normally, the three children got along perfectly well.

But all children will argue at some point.

Edmund and Zion were quite angry at Nova for getting them into trouble. They had gone climbing trees, or at least the closest thing to trees the planet had. Nova, who was only a little girl, wasn't quite as skilful at climbing as her brother and their friend, and had fallen. She wasn't very hurt, just bruised and a little shocked, but her wails had brought the guards, and Edmund and Zion had been reprimanded for letting her be injured. Both boys thought this was extremely unfair; it wasn't their fault Nova was too little to do anything properly. And afterwards, Nova still wouldn't leave them alone, and they had to play the games she wanted as the Queen had suggested (demanded) that they not do anything too rough that could hurt the child again.

At some point during the day, Zion had run off somewhere, and Nova had continued to follow Edmund, who had suggested a card game-he always carried a pack of playing cards.

Nova didn't seem to understand the game though, and kept messing about. Eventually, she threw down her cards, stuck her nose into the air and declared the game was stupid and she didn't see the point in it.

"You're stupid," Edmund had snapped back. "I didn't want to play any of the games you did, but I had to 'cos you're too small and fragile to do anything else. It's no wonder Zion's run off, you're stupid and boring and can't do anything fun!"

Immediately, Nova's face began to crumple.

_Lucy's face crumpled instantaneously and a sob tore from her throat before she ran from the room._

_Peter practically snarled at him as he ran after her, shoving Edmund onto his bed as he ran past him…_

He fell backwards as Nova pushed him over before running away, probably to her parents.

Edmund bit his lip; he hadn't meant to make her cry like that, he was just so annoyed. She was only little, it wasn't really her fault she couldn't play the game he wanted; he should have suggested another, simpler game.

Rory came to him first, a disappointed expression on his face, and Edmund felt even worse. And when Amy, the Doctor, and the King and Queen showed up, he felt like a piece of dirt. He apologised straight away-truly meaning it-and offered play whatever game Nova wanted to.

Nova forgave him instantly when she saw how upset he was. She ran to give him a hug, and told him that it was quite alright if he wanted to find Zion and climb the trees again, she wouldn't mind. All was forgiven.

Later, back in the TARDIS, Edmund still felt terrible. He just knew there was someone else he had to apologise too, but how was he supposed to do that when he had no idea who she was?

Discovery

Hide and seek was the best game ever. Especially when you lived in the TARDIS; there were so many rooms and things to hide in, it was great-provided you had something to occupy yourself with in the (rather long) time it would take for the seeker to find you.

This time, Edmund had found a wardrobe in the vast attic, between the pyramid replica and the old-style carriage. It was perfect. Edmund clambered into it and carefully shut the door. He didn't really need to be that quiet about it-it was highly improbable that Rory would be able to hear him from the Console room, but it added to the fun to be as silent as possible.

Edmund shoved the heavy garments aside as he made his way to the back, which seemed to be a rather long way away for a wardrobe.

_He eyed the tree branch, confused, as he stepped through the fur coats. How could there be a tree branch, covered in snow, in a wardrobe?_

_Suddenly, his feet got tangled up in something and he fell backwards…_

Thunk!

Edmund rubbed his shoulder, which had just made painful contact with the hard wood at the back of the wardrobe. Scowling slightly, he shuffled about and nestled himself comfortably amidst the numerous clothes, before pausing to think. Why would there possibly be a tree branch in a wardrobe?

Loss

Edmund shifted uncomfortably, unsure what to do. The Doctor had decided to visit Earth, sometime in the 25th century. Cybermen had tried to invade the planet once again. As always, the Doctor had stopped them, but there had been a price; 46 men and women, officers in the British army, had been killed before the Cybermen could be defeated, and now the Doctor was explaining to one young widow that her husband wouldn't be coming home.

Eliza Rainart, mother to Connor and Heather, broke down in tears as she heard how her husband, Colin, had given his life protecting the Doctor, who had been trying to hack into the Cybermen's control system and hadn't noticed the metal beast approaching him.

Edmund watched from the TARDIS as Eliza's children clung to her legs; Heather was too young to really understand what had happened, but like any young child she could sense something was terribly amiss as she tugged on her mother's jeans, but Connor was old enough and was burying his face into his mother's coat, tears glistening on his cheeks.

_Peering over his fence, Edmund could see the smart and sombre looking man approaching his neighbour's house. Heart pounding and throat dry, he clambered over his fence and snuck to the window of the living room. He didn't really want to eavesdrop, but Mr Prewitt was a good friend of his father's as well as being in the same regiment, he had to know what was happening. The window was closed so he couldn't hear anything, but he could see as Mrs Prewitt nodded stiffly and bent down to pick up her youngest daughter. Her eldest son, Robert, a boy around Edmund's age with whom he often played, ran from the room. After seeing the pain his friend was in, Edmund was relieved the sombre man didn't come to his home._

Edmund shut the door. He knew the Doctor couldn't always save everyone, but it was always painful to see the families of those he couldn't. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Rory, grim faced and with concern in his eyes

"I think my Dad went away to war," Edmund whispered, for he didn't think he could say it any louder. Rory simply nodded and squeezed his shoulder.

Panic

Winston Churchill was a rather entertaining man, Edmund decided, even if he did do an awful lot of work. Though to be fair, his country was at war and he felt he had to do all he could to ensure Britain survived, never mind won, the war.

Somehow, the Doctor had managed to convince Churchill to take a break from his work and play card games-poker, to be exact. If you want to be even more specific, 5 card draw. The Doctor was losing miserably. Edmund was winning (River was _very_ good at poker and had taught him everything she knew one of the times she visited-she knew all the Doctor's tells)

Of course, there was a war going on, and the Doctor should really have remembered about the Blitz.

The air raid siren was loud and blaring; it caused everyone to jump in the seats and drop their cards.

Edmund knew that noise. He'd woken from nightmares with it ringing in his ears and no idea where he'd heard it before, but now he knew.

_Edmund thought he could see the German planes coming, and for just a minute he was entranced. He couldn't help but imagine what the men flying those planes were like. Were they really evil? Or just following orders? _

"_Edmund! What are you doing? Get away from there!" A woman's voice cried to him_

_He turned sharply as a hand grasped his arm…._

"Ed! Come on!"

Rory grabbed his arm and dragged him out of his seat, pulling him out of the door and down the hall.

When they had finally reached the air raid shelter at the bottom of what had seemed like an endless staircase, Edmund shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He wanted to picture the woman he had almost seen, but the hint of the memory was slipping away quickly.

Had that woman been his mother?

"Edmund? Are you okay?"

He turned to Amy. Her green eyes were full of concern. Too confused and scared to reply or smile reassuringly, he buried himself in her arms and tried to block out the noise of the sirens and explosions tearing through London.

Comfort

Edmund woke suddenly, fighting the urge to shiver. It was only a dream; he wasn't in that ice-cold place and it wasn't real.

It had been though. Edmund knew how Amy, Rory and the Doctor had found him, even if he couldn't remember it properly. And every night for the past week he had dreamt about it, and woke up feeling frozen even though his room was kept warm and he was snuggled beneath the warmest duvet possible. And every night, falling asleep again was impossible.

This night, however, was different.

Amy was there when he woke up.

He should have known she'd be there sooner or later, he was pretty sure the three adults had noticed the dark rings under his eyes and how he had begun to walk about as though in a trance, even without his 'animals' telling them of his nightmares.

Edmund tried to smile at Amy, reassure her that he was okay and that it was fine for her to go back to her own room, but it's hard to smile when you're scared because you know your nightmares were real at one point and you're so tired your eyelids feel like lead weights, but there's no way you're going back to sleep.

Amy wouldn't have left even if he had been able to smile for her.

She sat on the edge of his bed, holding her arms out. Without hesitation, Edmund was in her embrace and letting the tears fall that he wouldn't let out before, because crying on your own is the worst thing to do.

She didn't try to soothe him with words of comfort, claiming the nightmares weren't real; she knew they were, because she was perceptive like that. Instead, she sang him a lullaby and rocked him as though he was a much younger child.

"Can you no hush your weepin'  
>All the wee lambs are sleepin'.<br>Birdies are nestlin', nestlin' together,  
>Dream Angus is hirplin' ower the heather…"<p>

"…_Hush, little brother, don't say a word_

_Susie's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird don't sing,_

_Susie's gonna buy you a diamond ring…"_

_His sister's young but soothing tones washed over him, causing him to smile and relax in her arms. Maybe the storm was scary, and the lightning and thunder wanted to keep him awake, but with Susie singing to him it was hard to be frightened. Snuggling up against her, his eyelids began to droop…_

Edmund awoke the next morning feeling more rested than he had done for a long time. Amy was still there. She must have fallen asleep shortly after Edmund did, or she just decided to stay in case he needed her again. Edmund couldn't help but smile at that. She was just like…..

…Who did she remind him of?

* * *

><p><strong>I did think about doing a '...and 1 Time He Did', but I felt it wasn't really necessary<strong>. **I even started it, but then realized I had no clue how to write it. If anyone is really wants me too, I'll give it another go.**


	15. Guardians

**Hello! Sorry about the long wait, work caught up with me. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or added this (or 'From Lands Afar') to their favourite stories.**

**I'm not entirely sure how I came up with this, but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer; 'The Chronicles of Narnia' and 'Doctor Who' do not belong to me, I own nothing but my imagination.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>O Traveller; Guardians<span>

The little wooden 'animals' were more than that. They weren't even wooden for a start, they just looked like it. They were not animals either, not really. Edmund didn't know any animals that could talk, even if he sometimes he had a niggling thought at the back of his mind.

They could all contact the TARDIS in one way or another, due to the adjustments the Doctor made after receiving them. He was never entirely sure why he did that, just knew that he should.

The 'animals' were Edmund's closest friends, almost like any young child's toys are their closest friends. He told them his deepest secrets, the ones he could remember, he shared many jokes and games with them and held them close at night when he needed comfort but felt too old to go to the adults. The only difference was that they could speak with him and actually contribute to the games they played.

He was theirs just as much as they were his. They swore to themselves to always protect the child who had woken them up again and never leave him alone. At night, when he woke from a nightmare, they would be there; when he was feeling down, they would all dive on him and tickle him until he laughed so hard it hurt. When he was happy, they were too, just glad to see him smiling.

So a few of them may have been with him more than the others, but each of them had their own adventures with him. India the tiger, Bolt the cheetah, Cyril the squirrel, Thena the owl and Ven the snake were with him that time he had to rescue the Doctor, Amy and Rory from the Judoon after they had been accused of a crime they did not commit; Edmund would never have been able to do that on his own. And Edmund once used an 'enlarging beam' (he couldn't think of anything else to call it) from a planet whose name Edmund could never pronounce to make Wildfire the horse, Dinah the elephant and Keefe the bear big enough for himself and the adults to ride on so that they could escape the very nasty creatures known as Slitheen.

They were not the only guardians watching over Edmund. There was one other, who made sure all along that he would be safe and well-cared for. It wasn't too difficult for her to convince the Doctor to make certain adjustments to the 'animals'; considering how long they had travelled together, they practically knew each other's thoughts, so planting an idea in his head was quite easy. Causing the malfunction that led them to crash land in a frozen dungeon just at the moment a young boy needed saving may have been a bit more complicated, but she did it.

It wasn't just Edmund she looked after, either. The night the Doctor crashed into little Amelia Pond's garden may not have been what she really wanted to do, if only because it was far too early and Amelia was too young to travel with the Doctor, but she had been hoping to get there at some point, and the mistake was rectified (though she felt bad about how long Amy had to wait to see her Doctor again). She even had a bit more to do with Donna Noble appearing in the Control room than the Doctor knew or suspected, but the guy needed cheering up, and they were destined to meet at some point.

There may have been a small hiccup with the Master, but even that was sorted in the end.

The TARDIS cared for all of her Travellers, each and every one of them: past, present and future. She would never let them down.

* * *

><p><strong>I guess this came about after I watched some clips from the episode 'The Doctor's Wife'<strong>**, one of my favourites.**

**Anyways, I would love to hear what you guys think of this.**


	16. There's Something Wrong With This

**Hi everyone! Sorry for taking so long with this, but I have good reasons- I have exams coming up and I recently lost my grandmother. So, yeah, this one took a while to get written. Sorry.  
><strong>

** Thank you all for your reveiws etc. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: 'Doctor Who' belongs to the BBC and 'The Chronicles of Narnia' belongs to CS Lewis, unless I am mistaken...either way, I make nothing from this.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span> There's Something Wrong With This<span>

If you asked him, Rory Williams would tell you he was quite content with his life. He had a job he enjoyed doing, he had his own home and, most importantly, he had an absolutely beautiful wife and a child whom he loved so much, he thought his heart would burst out of his chest and smack him for being such a lovey-dovey idiot.

There was just one thing that bothered him. Sometimes, when he was on his own and no one was pestering him, something about his life seemed wrong. He could never figure out what it was before work called him away, or Amy distracted him somehow, or Edmund wanted to play with him.

Then something happened one day as he was sitting in the living room with Amy and Edmund, after having their tea. Edmund was playing with his animal figures, Amy was doing the ironing, and Rory was watching the news when his son's face popped up on screen. Rory frowned, glancing to the side, where Edmund was still playing with his figures.

"Rory!" the boy on the screen called. Rory turned back. That couldn't be his son, his Edmund; if it was he would have called him Dad. But there he was, same dark hair, dark eyes staring out at him.

"Rory, the Doctor says you need to concentrate on anything that seems wrong, any little detail that doesn't make sense," said the boy. Rory's frown deepened. _You don't really make sense,_ he thought. "Just find a detail, more than one if you can, and focus on it," the boy continued. "It'll give the Doctor something to work on."

Then the image on the screen flickered, and the news came back on.

"That was weird," Rory commented.

"What was?" asked Amy, not looking up from her ironing. Rory looked at her.

"Didn't you hear it, on the TV just then?"

"The news feature about turnips not being as popular as they used to be," replied Amy, still not glancing up. "Must be a slow news day."

That night, as Edmund was getting ready for bed, Rory offered to read him a story.

"Dad, I'm 11," Edmund replied. "I can read a book myself. You haven't needed to read me to sleep or tuck me in since I was 6." Then he shut his bedroom door, leaving Rory standing there feeling confused.

How old was he? He was in his early twenties, wasn't he? How could he have a child who was 11?

He said as much to Amy, that night in bed.

"Well, we were really young when we had him," she shrugged.

"But we would only have been 13, 14 at the most. That's too young; I know it happens, but we were still playing with your imaginary friend at that age," Rory protested. Amy just shrugged again and rolled over, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

><p>The next day, strolling down the corridors at work, he bumped into a friend. He could have sworn the friend wasn't there until the very moment he bumped into him.<p>

"Rory!" smiled the Doctor. Rory never remembered his name, and always called him just 'Doctor'. "You're doing great, you just need to keep focusing on that little detail, and I'll be able to sort the rest out."

Then, as suddenly as he had appeared, he disappeared again. Rory's eyes widened. _What just happened? _

Still shaken, he walked into his patient's room to find the Doctor there. Rory was even more confused.

"But…you were just out there…." He stuttered. The Doctor looked at him.

"I've been in here for the past 5 minutes. Are you alright? You're looking rather pale; perhaps you should sit down for a bit."

Rory nodded, going to the break room, making himself a brew and sitting down.

_What is going on?_

Later, at home, playing chess against Edmund, a thought came to him.

"Edmund, when's your birthday?" he asked. The young boy glanced up at him, opening his mouth to answer, before he frowned.

"I…I'm not sure," he replied. "You should know; you're my uncle." Rory frowned.

"Uncle?"

"Yep. You got custody of me after my mum and dad died, my dad was your brother," said Edmund, looking concerned. "Don't you remember?"

Rory quickly agreed.

"Don't worry, I'm just tired," he assured, shrugging it off.

Stepping out the door the next day, he nearly walked right into Edmund, who had left for school about 5 minutes earlier.

"What the…You're not _that_ Edmund again, are you?"

The boy, nodded. He was looking rather worried.

"You need to try and remember the truth, not the lie the Telenort has spun," the boy told him.

"And what is the truth?" asked Rory.

"I can't tell you, you have to remember it yourself."

And then the boy was gone again. Rory pondered his words on the drive to work. '_Remember the truth.' _But what was the truth?

He bumped into the Doctor on the way in.

"Rory, how are you?" he asked, smiling broadly.

Rory frowned at him.

"Who are you?"

The Doctor frowned.

"Rory, we've known each other for years," he replied uncertainly.

"No, I mean who are you? What's your name? It can't just be the Doctor."

"Oh, that," the man was smiling broadly again. "You always forget it, I've given up telling you."

Rory shook his head. _'Remember the truth.'_

"No, I don't know it because you've never told me. And where's your bow-tie?"

The Doctor stared at him.

"The bow-tie you've always worn," Rory continued. "You know, the bright red one that's slightly annoying. It's weird to see you without it." Then he glanced down. There was the bright red bow-tie. It had just appeared there.

"Only because I mentioned it," snapped Rory, before looking up to the sky and yelling. "And what else is there that you've got wrong, that you'll change as soon as I mention it!"

He paused, looking around.

"Where's your TARDIS?" he asked the Doctor, who was staring at him, looking scared.

"My what?"

"Your TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. Always looks like a blue police box, never changed its disguise and it's bigger on the inside. And Amy, she's nothing like she is here. She wouldn't just stand and do the ironing while I sat on my backside watching the news, she'd get me to some other job. And then there's Edmund; one night he was my son, then after I mentioned to Amy that he couldn't be, that we were too young, he became my nephew. Well guess what! I was an only child and so was Amy, we can't have any nephews or nieces! And there's more, so much more that's wrong with this place, but not as wrong as you!" he jabbed a finger in the Doctor's chest.

"And you want to know why that is? It's because you're not that kind of Doctor. You don't just save sick people, you save the ones who are perfectly healthy too. You don't do it on a small scale either; you save entire worlds, galaxies, the whole damn universe, because you're the Doctor and that's what you do. Amy and I travel with you, to watch your back, to make sure you never have to make the hard choices and be on your own afterwards. You need companions to keep you sane, so we're there, and that's the truth, not this world!"

From somewhere within the hospital came the sound of screaming.

* * *

><p>Rory's eyes opened. There was the Doctor above him, bowtie and goofy grin beaming at him.<p>

"You did it Rory!" the Timelord congratulated him. Rory looked to the side. On the floor by his side was a strange, almost slug-like creature. Rory was pretty sure there was some slime on the side of his head.

"What is that?" he asked, warily.

"A Telenort," the Doctor answered. "It makes people sleep by giving them dreams that could be real, and eats them whilst they sleep. Luckily, it takes a long time to eat. I think it only managed to get a bit of your hair off."

Rory shivered. He did not like the image of being partly digested. And now he had a bald spot. Amy would tease him mercilessly. Speaking of Amy…

His beautiful wife suddenly threw herself on him, alternating between hugging, shaking and hitting him.

"You nearly died, you sodding idiot!" she cried. Rory didn't reply. He stared at her.

"What?" she asked, unnerved.

"I'm still asleep," he replied. "Aren't I?"

"No, of course you're not, you're awake now," she assured, stroking his arm.

"No, I'm still asleep," Rory repeated. "But that's alright, I know now, and I know I'm waking up."

* * *

><p>Rory's eyes opened again.<p>

Three sets of worried faces hovered above. This time he knew he really was awake, and sighed in relief. Amy, Edmund and the Doctor all laughed and tried to hug him at once, resulting in an unfortunate cranial collision. It only made them laugh harder and Rory smiled to see it.

Looking around, he realized there were no slugs or tell-tale marks.

_Where was the Telenort? Had it left?_

"Where is it?" he asked. His three companions turned to him.

"The Telenort?" guessed the Doctor. "Somewhere above us, but it won't come near. You fought it off and it knows it won't get anyone else."

Rory glanced up, but there was nothing up there. He looked at the Doctor questioningly

"It doesn't have a physical form," the Timelord explained. "It just… connects to a person and… feeds off their dreams. What you saw were its interpretations of your memories."

"It got it all wrong," stated Rory.

"They often do. It reads the facts in your memories, but it hasn't lived them so it doesn't understand."

"What did you dream about?" asked Amy. "Was I still your wife in there?"

Rory nodded. "And Edmund was my son, at first. It changed after I noticed it wasn't right, and he was suddenly my nephew."

"That thing thought I was your son? Weird," commented Edmund.

"Come on gang, let's get back in the TARDIS before something else attacks us."

"I thought you said we were safe."

"We're safe from the Telenort, but I don't know what else is in here."

Once the four of them were all safely inside the blue box, Rory continued telling them his story.

"You were in my dreams too, Doctor," he told them.

"Well, I'm flattered" he smirked, causing Edmund and Amy to giggle. Ignoring him, Rory continued,

"You were a doctor at the hospital I worked at, but I you didn't have a bow-tie until I noticed it."

"You dreamed about me without my bow-tie. Scandalous!" Amy and Edmund laughed even more. Rory grinned as well.

"And when I noticed it wasn't real, it tried to confuse me by making me think I'd woken up, except I noticed right away it wasn't real," he said, a little smug.

"How?" asked Edmund.

And then Rory went rather red and mumbled something about an outfit that Amy would never wear outside of the bedroom.

"Her pyjamas?" guessed Edmund, frowning in confusion.

"Let's just leave it," said Amy. "It's time for dinner."

As they left the console room, she grabbed Rory's arm and hissed, "Don't you dare let them know, even accidentally, about the policewoman outfit, or I'll tell them about the Roman Centurion!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! I may not be able to update for a while since I'll be doing exams for the next few weeks, but as soon as I can I'll write a new chapter and update this.<br>**


	17. Skipping and Spoons

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I've had exams and new modules started which required more reading. Anyways, this little story was inspired by an episode of Star Trek: Voyager. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**A huge thank you to _DragonRidingSorceress_ for beta reading this and not making me feel like an idiot.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Chronicles of Narnia', 'Doctor Who' or 'Star trek: Voyager'.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span> Skipping and Spoons<span>

Sometimes, Edmund was amazed at how his family – for he had come to consider Amy, Rory, the Doctor and all the animals as his family – were able to strike up friendships with people from completely different worlds, times and cultures. Of course, that didn't always happen and Edmund had had quite a number of strange guns, swords and other weapons shoved in his face when meeting new people. But just as often, people would be friendly and welcoming. Mind you, it helped that the TARDIS translated everything, but it did get broken once, and the group was still able to make friends, even without being able to communicate verbally.

"How did all that stuff get busted?" asked Rory as he shuffled the cards. Somehow the translator and a few other important systems had been broken. Amy mumbled something that sounded like 'people maybe need to be a bit more careful' as she finished up braiding the hair of one of their new, young friends. Her name was Kithira. She and her brother (at least, they thought he was her brother), Myron had come across Edmund, Rory and Amy playing football and wanted to join in. Now, the trio were teaching the two youngsters card games.

There was a loud clanging noise and some curses from the TARDIS. They all turned to look as the Doctor, bow tie singed and smoking, stomped out, threw an object to the ground and proceeded jump up and down on it. They would have helped him fix the TARDIS, but after they had all managed to drop something, the Doctor had banned them. Shrugging, Edmund turned back.

"Amy was skipping and crashed into the control panel," he informed them, smirking. Amy glared at him as Rory looked between the two, gaping.

"What? Amy? Skipping?" He settled on gaping at Amy with a questioning expression.

"Well, it's kinda fun, especially in this corridor that's tilted downwards slightly, and once you start you can't stop… Anyways, yeah; I was skipping into the control room and tripped on something. I landed on the control panel and everything just went haywire… oopsy." She smiled nervously.

Edmund had found the entire incident highly entertaining. He only stopped laughing when the Doctor burst into the control room and tripped over him – the lights were out and the Timelord hadn't seen him rolling around on the floor.

"Oopsy! Amy, you broke the TARDIS!" Rory hissed, trying not to let the Doctor hear him. It wasn't really necessary; the Doctor was far too concerned with jumping on the piece of machinery as if it had offended him somehow. He did eventually move back into the time machine.

"Look Rory, what's done is done, I can't change it now. Might as well just carry on playing card games and never ever mention to the Doctor that it was me," said Amy. Rory agreed and turned back to the Kithira and Myron.

The game they were trying to teach the two young alien was 'spoons'; a very entertaining game. The tricky part about the game was keeping one eye on your cards and the other on the spoons. Edmund had soon learnt it could be dangerous; a few times his hands had been scratched by the nails of another player going for the same spoon as him. One time, another player had been a little over-enthusiastic and slammed their hand on the spoon Edmund had been reaching for, and managed to crush his fingers. Luckily his fingers hadn't broken, but they had got rather swollen. He'd learnt to have quick reflexes.

They started playing, first with a slow round to give Kithira and Myron a chance to understand the game completely, then started playing properly.

Eventually, after many rounds, Kithira threw down her cards in a huff.

"This is a stupid game," she declared.

"You're just saying that because you lost," Myron told her. "If you had won it would be your new favourite game."

Amy laughed, Rory looked surprised.

"But, how…?"

"Doctor fixed the TARDIS about five minutes ago," said Edmund. "Why do you think he came over here to watch us?" He pointed to the Timelord, who was hovering over the game.

"You're not very observant, are you, Rory?" the Doctor smiled at him.

"Well, I was focused on Spoons," Rory replied.

"Tut tut! You should learn to keep one eye on your surroundings at all times," the Doctor playfully berated. "Otherwise anything could sneak up on you."

This banter carried on, with Amy, Edmund, Myron and Kithira watching, bemused.

"Aren't siblings hilarious? Even when they're all grown up, they fight like children," Kithira commented. She sounded rather grown up as she said this.

"Um…yeah," agreed Edmund, confused.

"As much as we love our two boys we decided not to bring them on our retirement trip, they have their own jobs and families, and besides, we wanted time to ourselves," said Myron.

"Hang on a minute, how old are you two?" Edmund asked. "You don't look older than 15!"

Kithira and Myron laughed.

"Oh Edmund, you're too funny," smiled Kithira. "I'm 61 and Myron is 62."

Edmund stared at them. _Maybe their kind age really slowly…_

"How old are your boys, Edmund?" Myron asked. "I can tell it's between 40 and 50."

_My boys…?_

Amy, who had until that point been laughing at Rory and the Doctor, heard Myron's question and joined in the conversation.

"Rory's only 23," stated Amy. Myron and Kithira shared a look of surprise.

"Oh! Has he aged prematurely?" asked Kithira, sympathetically. Amy shook her head.

The Doctor, who had finished teasing Rory, saw the looks of complete confusion on Amy and Edmund's faces.

"What's so confusing?" he asked.

"They think Rory's 'aged prematurely'," replied Edmund.

"What!" Rory exclaimed. "But… I don't even have grey hairs… do I?"

"Of course you don't, Rory," assured the Doctor, "except that one there, but that's not what Kithira and Myron meant. They're Drayans," he explained. "They age differently." He turned to the two Drayans. "You see, humans age backwards to you. Edmund is actually younger than Amy and Rory."

"Oh, I suppose we should have realised. Other species seem to be like that, it's rather confusing," said Kithira. "Thank you all for the lovely day. It'll be something to tell our boys and our grandchildren."

Kithira and Myron left, leaving behind a few very confused humans and one smiling Timelord.

"They age backwards?" said Rory.

"You age backwards to them," shrugged the Doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't help but wonder if it is possible for another species to age backwards? Probably not, but it would be pretty impressive.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed, and if anyone has any ideas for a story they would like to see, just tell me and I'll see what I can come up with.**


	18. Sneeze

**Hello everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and thanks to people who are still reviewing 'From Lands Afar' and adding it to their Favourites. Sorry for the long wait, work caught with me. On the bright side, I have the next chapter mostly written out, so you shouldn't be waiting too long for it. **

**Huge thank you to _DragonRidingSorceress _for beta reading this and for the brilliant suggestions.  
><strong>

**In this chapter...you can't expect time travellers to have adventures every day.**

**Disclaimer; Alas, these characters do not belong to me, they belong to C.S Lewis and the BBC.**

**That rhyme was not intentional.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Sneeze (or in which Edmund has no adventures)<span>

_Achoo!_

_Achoo!_

_Achoo!_

Edmund groaned, curling up under his covers. Of course, he just had to get sick, and of course, Rory had to be a nurse, the Doctor had to be over-protective and Amy had to be someone you did not disobey if you valued your life or your dignity. All of these facts had landed him in bed as soon as he passed Rory and sneezed. The high temperature had not helped his case either.

Edmund kicked his covers away. It was so annoying! One minute he felt too cold, the next he felt too hot, his nose was permanently clogged and it felt as though someone was shoving a screw _very slowly _through the centre of his forehead. It was impossible to get any sleep.

And he was bored out of his mind.

Even with the 'animals' putting on little plays-which at any other time he would have found highly entertaining-he was absolutely bored and miserable.

"I bet they're off having bloody wonderful adventures," he moaned to the 'animals', who had tried settling around him to see if having physical contact would cheer him up some.

"I doubt the Doctor's just run off and left you without a good reason," Thena told him. Edmund hummed non-committedly and pulled his covers back up, cold once again, and wished the Doctor was there. Some old friends of the Doctor's had called, asking for his help. It had seemed pretty important to the Timelord when he came in to tell Edmund he was going and that Amy was accompanying him. Rory had decided to stay behind to keep an eye on Edmund.

He pulled a book of his bedside table and began reading. It wasn't a story book, it was one that had mysteriously appeared on his bookcase one day. It was all about growing up and babies. Rory seemed the most likely candidate to have planted it.

Edmund had read quite a lot of it already and was glad he was male.

Eventually, Edmund grew tired of reading. It didn't help his headache, which was in turn making reading difficult. Now, even more miserable because he could not even read, he pulled the covers over his head and curled up.

He was admiring the patterns the light made as it came through the covers when a shadow fell across the bed.

"Edmund, what are you doing?" asked the shadow, whom Edmund knew to be Rory.

"Wondering if death would be a more pleasant experience than this," he replied.

"Don't be so morbid, you're not dying."

"I never said I was dying."

He kicked the covers away, once again too hot.

"Can I please get out of bed?" he begged. Rory smirked.

"This coming from the kid I have to practically drag out of bed most mornings."

"I'm bored!" Edmund protested. He pouted, and made his eyes go large and round, his whole expression exuding a 'pity me' appearance.

Rory was most definitely not immune to the puppy eyes; it was how Amy always got him to play 'raggedy Doctor' with her.

"Alright," he conceded.

"Yes!" _Achoo!_

"…but you're not going running round the TARDIS. We'll watch a film," Rory insisted. "I know the perfect one."

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'll admit it, you were right, that film is good," Edmund conceded, curled up on the couch next to Rory.<p>

"Knew you'd like it," said Rory, sounding slightly smug. Edmund smiled back and stuck his tongue out. It was rare that any of the travellers would relax and curl up on a couch to watch a film; most of the time they were running around saving the galaxy, which was far more fun but difficult when they were ill. It was probably why the TARDIS had a sort of living room.

"Rory! Edmund! We're back!" Amy's voice echoed through the halls of the TARDIS.

"We're in the living room!" Rory called back.

A few moments later the fiery redhead walked in, followed by the insane, bow-tie wearing genius known as the Doctor and two dark-skinned people Edmund didn't know.

"So you're Rory and Edmund?" said the dark-skinned woman as she walked up to them. "I'm Martha, this is Mickey," the man waved. "We used to travel with the Doctor too."

"You take couples on trips a lot, Doctor?" asked Rory, smirking.

"Actually, we didn't meet until after travelling with the Doctor," explained Mickey. "It was after the whole 'stolen earth' incident, weren't it babe?" he grinned at Martha. "Mind you, the Doctor looked different then. He's regenerated three times now in the time I've known."

"Well, it's boring looking the same all the time," the Timelord shrugged.

"What have you guys been doing?" asked Edmund.

"It involved autons, the Eiffel Tower and a giant snail. I don't think the French will want to eat snails for a while," replied the Doctor.

"At least I didn't get captured by them again," commented Mickey.

"You were captured by giant snails?" asked Rory. He had been through some strange experiences whilst travelling with the Doctor, but being captured by giant snails was thankfully not one of them. Mickey frowned at him.

"No, I was captured by autons the first time I met the Doctor; weird experience. They managed to trick my girlfriend with a plastic copy of me."

"At least _you_ weren't made of plastic."

"Yeah, at least I wasn't made of…" Mickey trailed off.

His and Martha's eyes widened as they realised what the young man was implying and they stared at Rory.

"How did that happen?"

"Long story."

The couple sat down.

"Share it!"

"I will you if you share yours."

"Deal!"

* * *

><p>"…so he started complaining that he wasn't ginger! I was standing there thinking 'mate, there's some freaking aliens trying to destroy Earth and you're annoyed you're not ginger!'"<p>

Everyone laughed but the Doctor smiled the kind of smile that comes from someone who is really quite annoyed by something but still finds it slightly funny. The groups had been sharing stories for a few hours now, and it seemed as though the Doctor had never had a 'normal' day. After about an hour, the Doctor had pulled a bottle of wine (or something quite like it) out from somewhere and poured everyone a glass. Edmund, of course, was not allowed any, but the adults where all pleasantly tipsy now.

Edmund, head pillowed in Rory's lap, smiled contentedly, no longer bothered that he had not been on an adventure that day. There was always tomorrow. Or more likely the day after; he reckoned he would still be confined to his room with a cold tomorrow. He listened as the Doctor told how he had last regenerated.

"…and I bet you anything that Donna was over the moon with that lottery win," the Doctor finished his story. "Ah, I miss her. She was an annoyingly gobby redhead, but I miss her."

"Hang on a minute! Doctor, a previous companion of yours was a gobby redhead?" Amy glared at the Doctor.

Eyes glanced between the Doctor and Amy. The Doctor took a huge gulp of his wine.

Edmund smiled even more.

* * *

><p><strong>Like?<strong>


	19. Breakfast

**Hey everyone! Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter. Told you you wouldn't have to wait long for this, but it is only a short one. This is based on a quote I've heard about the sonic screwdriver; "Makes beeping noises and can boil an egg at 30 paces". Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own ' The Chronicles of Narnia' or 'Doctor who'.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Breakfast<span>

"Really Doctor, can't we just do this the normal way?" asked Rory. The last time the Doctor had done this, there had been an explosion, and more of a mess than Rory thought possible. _It was just one egg, how could there have been that much stuff in it?_

"No, we are not doing this the 'normal way'! The normal way is boring- 8, 9, 10," replied the Doctor, counting his steps. "And if you had a choice between the 'normal way' and the 'fun, exciting way'- 18, 19, 20 - it's obvious what you'd go for, right Edmund?"

"Actually, I just want-"

"Fun exciting way wins every time- 29, 30. Okay, every one hold still!"

The Doctor threw his arm up as his turned round, twirling his sonic screwdriver in his hand. Staring with determination at his target, he took aim, steadied his arm and fired. Edmund and Rory ducked.

_Whiiizzzzzzzz_

…

…..

Edmund and Rory glanced up from beneath the kitchen counter, where they had taken refuge. The egg hadn't exploded, it was still whole and sitting innocently in its egg cup. Carefully, Rory picked up a knife and tried to remove the top of the egg. It did not even make a dent. He tapped the egg on the table. Nothing. He held the egg up and dropped it. It fell to the floor with a thud, and rolled away without the slightest crack in the shell.

"Doctor, you've turned the egg into a rock," he announced.

"Ah, this may need a little adjusting," said the Doctor, examining his sonic screwdriver.

Edmund looked forlornly at the egg.

"I just wanted eggs and soldiers for breakfast. You didn't need to give me a demonstration," he sighed. His stomach rumbled. "Yeah, I know," he patted it, before grabbing a bowl from the cupboard.

* * *

><p><strong>Any thoughts?<strong>


	20. Waiting Game

**Hey everyone! I'm really sorry about the long wait. Exams are coming up and I've been revising like mad, but I managed to get this little chapter written out during that time. And just to let you know, I probably won't get another chapter written until around the end of June/beginning of July.  
><strong>

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, they are all greatly appreciated.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: 'The Chronicles of Narnia' and 'Doctor Who' are not mine. This is a good thing, it means I also don't own any Weeping Angels.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Waiting Game<span>

Amy forced her eyelids to stay up. They were slowly starting to droop, which she could not allow to happen.

"Amy, I think you should wake Edmund up, give him some time to come round and then you can get some sleep," suggested Rory.

"And what about you Rory?" she asked, not moving her eyes from the spot they had been staring at for…actually, she wasn't sure how long she, Rory and Edmund had been there. It felt like it had been days, but a rational part of her brain said her it could not have been more than a few hours.

"I can go for a couple more hours. Go on, you need it."

Carefully, she shook Edmund awake, but keeping her arms around him to ensure that the first thing he saw upon waking would be her.

"Amy? What's going on?" the boy asked as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Edmund," she said calmly, not looking down, "I need you to stay calm and be very brave. You can do that for me, right?"

She knew without looking that Edmund was staring at her, confused, and she could feel his heartbeat quicken.

"It's very important that you stay calm, and just remember, the Doctor will be here soon."

She really wished they weren't in this situation. She wished she had explored the house properly before allowing Edmund to fall asleep. But he had needed it, and she followed him not too long after. It felt like she had only slept for minutes before Rory had shaken her awake and informed her that they had a problem.

"There's a Weeping Angel over there," Amy told Edmund, loosening her hold on him to let him see the stone creature, frozen in place only by the fact there eyes were upon it. "There's only one in the house. But the problem is I'm really tired, and Rory can't keep the Angel under guard on his own. I need you to sit up and help Rory so that I can sleep for a few hours. If the Doctor hasn't found us by then, then you wake me up and let Rory sleep a bit. Okay?"

"Okay, Amy." Edmund's voice was small, but he sounded resolute. She waited until he sat up and staring fixedly at the Weeping Angel before she looked away from it. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It'll be fine, don't worry," she reassured him, before giving Rory a kiss on the cheek as well and curling up with her head in his lap. She kept Edmund's hand gripped in her own. She prayed the next time she woke, it would be to the Doctor's grinning face.

* * *

><p><strong>Like?<strong>


	21. Rescue Mission

Rescue Mission

Creeping through the shadows, the young traveller kept a watchful eye for any would-be ambushers, and potential targets. His current target wasn't too far ahead.

The Doctor and Rory were tied together, guarded by formidable creatures that Edmund would have to take down before he could rescue them. Or maybe…

"Ven, Nell, can you creep past the guards and untie Rory and the Doctor? If they're free, I just need to distract the guards, not attack them." The snake smirked up at him before slithering from his wrist and crawling along towards the two captives, followed by the spider.

"Gives us 30 seconds," they instructed.

Edmund counted in his head. He could do this, he just needed to time it right. And avoid the sight of the Fearsome Queen's minions. If they spotted him before the Doctor and Rory could be released, he would be captured and the plan would fail. As well as the creatures guarding the unlucky pair, eagles and owls flew overhead, scanning the area for signs of the little traveller.

Upon reaching 30 seconds, Edmund leapt from his hiding place.

"Hey! Dirty mutts! Are you looking for someone?" he teased, before turning tail and sprinting in the opposite direction. Howls and roars alerted him to the creatures giving chase. Through the halls and rooms he ran, praying the Doctor could stop the Fearsome Queen before Edmund was caught.

Unexpectedly, a figure appeared before him.

"Aha!" It was the Queen, she wasn't supposed to be here. "Caught you!"

Grabbing hold of him, she immediately utilized her most useful torture device; one that she knew worked very well with this particular little traveller.

She tickled him mercilessly.

"Amy….stop…I can't breathe!" Edmund gasped between laughs, as Nate, Lorcan, India and Bolt caught up to him and joined in the tickle fight. Edmund was helpless for some minutes until Rory arrived on the scene and tackled his wife (aka, the Fearsome Queen).

Quickly, Edmund leapt up and ran through the halls of the TARDIS, flying past the Doctor, who soon followed after him when he saw Amy charging towards them, Rory having been left to the mercy of the 'wooden' animals Amy had on her side.

Laughter rang throughout he TARDIS, proving that the travellers didn't even have to walk out its doors to have adventures.

* * *

><p><strong>*Insert shameless begging for reviews here*<strong>


	22. Introducing Jack Harkness

**Hello everyone! I am really sorry about leaving this so late, I got very sidetracked over the summer catching up with friends and family and finally passing my driving test, along with the fact that I had no ideas about what to write. Apparently, when I have work to do, I have plenty of ideas, but when I have the free time to write them down, they all run away, laughing at me.**

**One reviewer asked whether I would continue to write Amy and Rory into these stories. The answer is yes. O Traveller is set after season 5 and before season 6, meaning Amy and Rory don't know who River really is yet, along with anything else that happened in season's 6 and 7.  
><strong>

**Now that I've made that clear, on with the story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>O Traveller; Introducing Jack Harkness<span>

Meeting plenty of new people is a given when travelling with the Doctor. Rory knew this. So walking into the Control Room of the TARDIS one morning to find a dark-haired man in a trench jacket wasn't that unexpected or disconcerting. What made Rory see red was said man flirting unashamedly with Amy, who had a look in her eyes suggesting that, although she could remember perfectly well she was married, she wasn't going to tell the guy to stop anytime soon.

"Who's this?" Rory asked sharply. The man, with suspiciously styled messy hair and shiny blue eyes, turned to him.

"So this is the husband," he said, perfectly at ease with the young man violently murdering him in his head. "Jack Harkness," he held out a hand.

Rory took it, squeezing possible a bit harder than he needed too. "Rory Williams," he said curtly. He could see Amy smirking from the corner of his eyes and wondered how she could possibly be laughing at this. Then Jack opened his mouth again.

"I wonder what you'd be like in bed."

Any thought processes going through Rory's brain at that moment stopped abruptly. It was the mental equivalent of slamming on the brakes of a car. Rory's jaw dropped and his mind shut down completely. What did that guy just say?

"What's that mean?" asked a young voice from behind Rory. His mind immediately rebooted itself and screamed something along the lines of 'Holy S-!'

Edmund, all of ten or eleven years old and the level of naivety that comes with it, looked between Rory, Amy and the newcomer with wide, dark eyes.

"And this must be Edmund," said Jack. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Jack Harkness. I was just wondering if Rory here is a heavy sleeper, or if he snores, or flails around like some people I've met. That's really annoying."

Edmund didn't look convinced, but he shrugged it off. Whatever sanity or Rory's that remained was eternally grateful.

"Now, have any of you ever tried Berutaran cocktails?" asked Jack, grinning cheekily and letting Rory know that whatever Berutaran cocktails were, having them would leave Rory upside-down in a bush with no pants. The fact that Amy's grin widened considerably indicated that she knew this would happen too.

_Oh well, _thought Rory, _insanity is far more fun, I guess. I'll just make sure Edmund is tucked up in bed before we go out._

* * *

><p><strong>Terrible or any good?<strong>_  
><em>


	23. Waking Up On January 1st

**Hello** **everyone! I'm about to head back to university, and I have exams, so the next update will probably be quite a while away. And I'm sorry I took so long with this one - I meant to have it posted on New Years day, but I only got around to writing it on New Years Eve, and then it took a few days for my beta reader (who is amazing since she does this whilst she is probably more busy with university work than I am) to get this back to me. Anyways, here it is and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for any reviews and such for my last chapter, they are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

><p><span>Waking Up on January 1<span>st

Rory woke up, blinked his eyes, and groaned.

_Ow….what did I do last night?_

_Hang on, what _did _I do last night?_

He could remember the Doctor taking Amy and himself home in time for Christmas with their family – although they had left out a few important facts about what exactly they had been doing the past couple of months – which they dragged Edmund and the Doctor into; and then, on New Year's Eve, good ol' Captain Jack Harkness had shown up, dragging along Mickey and Martha.

What happened after that was a mystery to Rory. But, he discovered as he looked down, he must have stripped at some point, or switched clothes with someone. Those trousers where not his, and neither was the trench coat.

He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. A roundabout. He had fallen asleep on a roundabout. Well, at least it was so early in the morning that there was no one around to see him.

Stumbling to his feet, and swaying far more than was good for anyone, he set off to find his wife and friends.

* * *

><p>Amy woke up and immediately wished she hadn't. Her head was killing her.<p>

_What did I do last night? I'm pretty damn sure alcohol was involved._

"Hey Amy, how are you feeling?"

Amy opened her eyes and realized she was lying in the Control Room of the TARDIS, and Edmund was there, looking concerned.

"Hey Eddy," she croaked, wishing she sounded better. "I'm fine….er…I just decided to sleep here instead of in a bed….because…because…"

"Because drinking too much alcohol leads to weird stuff like that," Edmund commented. He had seen the results of the last drinking spree that Jack had taken them on. "You're wearing Rory's clothes."

"I am?"

"Yep. Don't know what he's wearing though."

"You don't? Why not?"

"'Cos he didn't even make it back here last night."

"…oh. Hang on, who's here and who's not here?"

"Besides you, Martha was the only one who made it back here – she's in the kitchen trying to drink her weight in coffee and trying to figure out what happened to her boots. Mickey phoned a couple of minutes ago, apparently he ended up at a farm. He's got no clue where anyone else is though."

"Right. Phone Rory. We'll have to hope someone's with him who can contact the others."

As Amy got to her feet to join Martha in drinking her weight in coffee, she wondered what happened to shorts and leggings she had been wearing the night before.

* * *

><p>The Doctor woke up grinning. Last night had been fun. He had had his friends with him and they had all had drinks and gotten very merry. He had even got to try out sleeping upside down in a bush like Rory had done the last time Jack showed up, except the Doctor had decided he would keep his pants on; the bush was rather prickly and had scratched his legs and kept him from falling asleep when he tried not having them on.<p>

A rather familiar trench coat walked past him.

"Jack! There you are!"

Rolling out of the bush and onto his feet, the Doctor discovered that it wasn't Jack in the trench coat, it was Rory.

"Oh, Rory, Jack let you try on his coat?"

"Er…something like that, I think…I hope."

"Do you remember where I left the TARDIS?" he asked the rather hungover human.

"You forgot where you left the TARDIS?" indicated human replied incredulously.

The Doctor nodded.

"It's in the field behind Amy's parent's house."

"Great!" There was a long pause. "Do you remember where that is?"

Rory groaned and resisted the urge to smack his forehead. That would just make his brain ache more.

"Come on, it's this way. And we are never going drinking with Jack again."

* * *

><p>A few streets over from the Doctor and Rory, one Captain Jack Harkness, dressed confidently in Amy's shorts and leggings and Martha's high heel boots, sneezed and smirked.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone else ever heard some kind of superstitious saying that if you sneeze it means someone's talking about you? I was using it as a way to shift over to Jack for that last section.<strong>


	24. Queen of Hearts

**Hi everyone! Thanks for any reviews etc for the last chapter. Sorry this is only a short one, just some cutesy little thing that came to me and had to be written. Hope you enjoy it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Queen of Hearts<span>

Edmund was growing up. He was standing at the cusp of puberty, about to fall headfirst into acne, growth spurts and hormones. Rory knew this. He had left certain books with information the boy needed in strategic places so if Edmund turned to be shy on that subject, he would not have to go uneducated just because he could not ask about it.

Rory was pretty certain he was the only one who noticed this. The Doctor was too busy dragging them through the universe to pay attention to that fact and Amy may have been denying it if she did notice.

Sure, Edmund had not hit a growth spurt yet, but since they were not sure of his actual age Rory couldn't be certain whether Edmund's would come a bit late like his had, or whether he still had a year or two to go. And there were no tell-tale squeaks in Edmund's voice, or signs of spots, but Rory knew they would come at some point and Edmund should know of them. And hormones.

Rory wasn't quite sure how the all-important rite of passage known as the first crush was going to come about though. Since Edmund lived with a Timelord, in a time-travelling machine, he met a lot of people, but never really stayed with anyone his age long enough to develop a crush.

What Rory had not considered, but wasn't surprised by, was someone developing a crush on Edmund.

The travellers often went back to Taria, to visit the royal family, and since the travellers passage of time didn't always match up to Taria's time, the royal children seemed to be growing faster than Edmund, to the point that 'little' Princess Nova was actually Edmund's age or thereabouts.

And she was about to grow into a beautiful young woman, like her mother, Rory could see it coming.

And she was rather enamoured with Edmund. Not that Edmund noticed all the time they were staying on Taria, not until they were saying their goodbyes again with promises of returning soon.

Nova, spurred on by the fact that they were leaving, stepped forward to bid Edmund farewell by pressing an innocent little kiss to his lips.

Rory suppressed a smirk. He was wondering, after weeks of watching Nova hang on Edmund's every word, and trying hard to impress with her talent on many of Taria's musical instruments, just when Nova would take a bold step forward and make it plain for the oblivious young boy that she fancied him.

Nova stepped back, smiled shyly, and said, "I look forward to seeing you again, Edmund."

Edmund, rather dreamily, replied, "I look forward to kissing you again."

Then he very suddenly turned round and walked into the TARDIS door, smacking his head in the process. Rory could see the deep blush across his cheeks as he went.

He smiled at Nova. "I think he likes you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Amusing or terrible? Also, if anyone has any ideas that they want to see in a story, feel free to tell me and I'll see what I can do.<br>**


	25. Loss

**This might be a hard chapter to read, it was a hard one for me to write due to what it is based on. A really good friend of mine died last May, and grieving was difficult as I was at university, I wasn't at home, and although I did go home for her funeral, I was back at university sitting exams a few days after. And then when exams were over I went to Mexico, volunteering on a conservation project (it had been planned for months and I knew my friend would kick my ass if I didn't go). Basically, I didn't really have the time to stop and think for a while after she died, and even though my family and friends are awesome and looked after me (my family phoned me everyday after I heard the news), I still had to get through losing a really good friend at far too young an age, and I really didn't feel like writing anything for a while. This was actually written months ago, but I couldn't get someone to read through until just now - the people I normally ask are also at university, and we all have a lot of work.**

**Anyways, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who and Narnia do not belong to me**

* * *

><p><span>Loss<span>

Edmund shook his head. His ears must have been blocked or something, he could not have heard the Doctor clearly just then.

"Um…could you repeat that, Doctor? I thought you said something stupid like Zion's dead or something."

It was the look of pity and sorrow on the Doctor's face that let Edmund know that he had in fact heard the Doctor clearly. He felt as though his stomach dropped down to his feet and his heart stopped.

"But that's not possible, I was just with him yesterday and he was fine. There was nothing wrong with him!"

They were staying on Taria again, and had arrived a few days ago. Zion had been excited to show Edmund the martial arts he had been learning. Whilst Taria was a peaceful planet and had been for many generations, martial arts was seen as a form of discipline and focus for the youth of the planet and everyone learnt at least one form, even if it was just stretches and meditations. The young of the royal family and other important families were expected to be quite proficient in a variety of forms. Zion had sparred against a cousin of his, Daivo, the day before. Daivo was a few years older than Zion and more experienced, so whilst Zion had become quite skilled and was able to show of some impressive attacks, it had not been all that hard for Daivo to knock Zion down. And had Zion been wearing the head-gear like he was supposed to, there would not have been a problem, but partly in his excitement of seeing Edmund again, and partly showing off, Zion had forgotten his head-gear and his head struck the floor as he fell. But he had claimed to be fine and had not appeared to have any balance or memory problems so both Edmund and Daivo had thought he was alright (even if his pride was a little bruised).

"There was an injury no one noticed," the Doctor explained. "He just passed away quietly as he slept."

Edmund's chest felt tight and his breathes came rapidly. Behind the Doctor, Amy and Rory stood, Amy trying not to cry and Rory with his arms wrapped around her. Edmund felt tears fill his eyes before falling down his cheeks, but he shook his head fiercely to hide them. It couldn't be true.

_He can't be dead, he just can't._

Turning around swiftly, Edmund charged down the corridor, ignoring the adults crying after him. He ran until he reached his room and used the lock he had previously never had to use. He sank down to the floor, crouching down as he covered his mouth with hand, letting on a keening noise as he screwed his eyes shut.

_It's my fault, I should've made his wear a helmet, or see a doctor after he fell. It's my fault it's my fault._

"Edmund?" a quiet voice interrupted his thoughts. "It's going to be okay. We're here for you, and Amy, Rory and Doctor."

Opening his eyes, Edmund found his wooden animals all around him. Nell had come down from his hair and Momo from his hood to balance on his knee. Nate, Lorcan and most of the others were on the floor surrounding him. He felt as though there was a massive ball stuck in his throat, making breathing difficult and almost completely preventing speaking.

"Z…Zion's dead!" he finally managed to choke out.

"We know," said Nell, "we heard." Nell, Momo and Ven were nearly always with Edmund, and had heard when he was told and quickly informed the others.

"It's all my fault," Edmund sobbed out.

"Of course it isn't, you heard the Doctor. You can't blame yourself."

"I should've made him see a doctor."

"He kept saying he was fine, and you know how stubborn he is, and prideful. He wouldn't go see a healer if he felt like a fat idiot for forgetting something important.

"Doesn't make me feel any better," Edmund mumbled.

"You won't feel good, not for a while, and maybe not even for a long time," said a new voice from behind the door. It was the Doctor. "Losing a friend stays with you for a long time, and it's never really going to go away, but you'll learn to cope with it. And…could you let me in? This isn't really a talk you can have with a door between you."

Wiping his eyes (as pointless an action as that was, they were constantly streaming by that point) he stood up to open the door. The Doctor slipped in, closing the door behind him and led Edmund over to the bed. Edmund snuggled next to him with little encouragement.

"I've lost many friends," the Doctor began. "Some I can't reach, some had to forget me for their own good and some died. I know how much it hurts. I also know that it helps to remember all the good times I had with them, and that they would've wanted me to be happy, and not sad for too long."

"So what, I'm not supposed to cry at all?"

"No, crying is good, for a while. You need to cry after this, but not forever. At some point you'll have to brush yourself off and carry on. Zion would want that."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Remember the good things. The times you had together and how much fun you had. Sometimes that might make the fact he's gone worse, but more times than not you'll smile about it."

"What if his family blame me?"

"They don't. They've asked for you to attend his funeral; the private one, not the public one. They wouldn't do that if they blamed you at all."

Edmund shuddered at the thought of his friend's funeral. He didn't want to go, he would have to face Zion's parents and Nova( even if the Doctor swore they didn't blame him, just seeing them upset would make him feel guilty). And he would have to face the fact that Zion was dead.

"Couldn't we just…not go?"

The Doctor sighed and pulled him into a hug.

"Edmund, funerals are really for the living more than they are for the dead; a chance for friends and family to say goodbye. You'll need the closure. It'll be hard, but you have to go"

Edmund supposed, days after the funeral, that the Doctor had been right. It had been hard to be at Zion's funeral. When the priest (or Tarian equivalent) mentioned Edmund and some other boys' names, conveying a message from the King and Queen thanking the boys for being such good friends to their son, Edmund had broken down crying again. And hearing some of the stories from family members about their memories of Zion had Edmund veer between biting his lip so he wouldn't laugh too much (and sorely wishing Zion was still alive so he could tease him mercilessly) and wanting to cry even more at the loss of his friend.

Edmund had dreaded speaking to Nova. He had glanced at her briefly during the funeral, but she had been crying and trying to calm herself for her speech, which had been one of the more heartfelt eulogies that had made everyone both tear up and smile at the same time. When she sought him out later, just before Edmund and the others were to leave, she had hugged him and asked him to come back to Taria, even if Zion wasn't there. He had promised he would. She also slipped something into his hand.

"It's not much, but I know it meant something to both of you," she told him before stepping away.

Edmund entered the TARDIS and looked down at the object in his hand. It was a pebble which at first glance seemed just a dark coloured rock, but moving it under light revealed many colours hidden within. It was not a particularly expensive trinket – Edmund had been to the planet it had come from and the beaches there were covered in them, but that was not the point. Zion had been to that planet as well, on the one trip with Edmund and the Doctor that his parents allowed him to go on, and had picked up the pebble to remember the day he had had there, which he and Edmund had spent searching the caves by the beach, pretending to be pirates searching for treasure (they had also come across some actual pirates, which had not been mentioned to the King and Queen).

Edmund smiled. Maybe the Doctor was right. As much as it hurt, his memories with Zion were special, and he would never forget his friend.

* * *

><p><strong>I have another chapter written and checked over, which will be posted on here in a few days, and will probably be the last chapter I write for a long time - I have far more work than I've had before I rarely get a chance to write anything.<strong>


	26. Model

**Hi! This is probably going to be the last chapter (either for good or for a long time - I have so much work to do). I might come back to this story eventually, but for now don't expect any updates, so wanted to leave the story on a more cheerful note than the last chapter. ****This is mostly the result of visiting the H.R. Giger museum when I went to Swtizerland last year.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, the Chronicles of Narnia or Alien. **

* * *

><p><span> Model?<span>

Edmund stared at the rather creepy, life-size model of the monster from the film he had watched with Amy and Rory last night. The Doctor had watched it too, from behind the cushion, clinging to Rory's arm. It had been a very amusing sight. Especially since Edmund had not really been all that scared during the film. Sure, it held suspense in parts and grossed him out at one point, but he hadn't been that scared; he knew it wasn't real and had seen even creepier creatures before.

"Hey Rory! That's Alien isn't it?" Edmund asked. Rory, who was examining the painting he had just found, glanced up, did a double take and walked over.

"Huh? I thought the Doctor hated Alien." The Timelord had strongly protested against watching the film and had only conceded when Amy begged and gave him _those_ eyes, with Edmund joining in at Amy's encouragement. "Why would he have a model of it if he hated it so much?"

"Maybe someone gave it him as a joke," Edmund suggested, shrugging.

"Possibly. Now come one, we need to find that thingymabob he asked us to get."

"Any idea what he means by thingymabob?"

"Not a clue, let's just grab the first weird piece of machinery up here."

After returning to the Doctor with something that did turn out to be the thingymabob, luckily, Edmund asked about the model. The Doctor seemed confused.

"You know, the life-size model of Alien, I thought you hated that film, so how come you've got it."

The Doctor paled considerably.

"Erm…well…you see…I think we need to run now."

"Why?"

"I _don't _have a life-size model of Alien."

"Oh."


End file.
